The Silence
by X5 - 452
Summary: After the war some news sends the Gundam Pilots into the frozen city of Crystal Tokyo, but what they found, none of them expected.
1. The Silence Prologue

AU: Before any of you read this, parts of this are based on a story called Daughter of the Forests which I absolutely love. For those hwo have read it you will know what parts are from the book, but for those who know nothing about it. Enjoy. 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this whole story. The characters belong to their creators.

Prologue - Goodbye

It was quiet that night in the hospital, apart from the hushed voices of two young women.

"Please don't make me do it Minako, I don't want to give away my child, she is the only thing I have left from him, of the two of us, together."

Minako averted her gaze from her best friend's pleading violet eyes and quivering lower lip. There had only been a few times throughout her whole life so far when Minako regretted her role as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. Today was one of them. It wasn't fair, but it had to be done. They couldn't change who they were, Minako had known that all along and now it was Mars' time to learn the truth.

"I'm sorry Rei, but you and a child would create complications that are not meant to be, as protectors of Serenity, Endymion and Small Lady, our duty is to protect the Royal Family, we are not supposed to fall in love, get married and have a family of our own, they would create unnecessary distractions. Besides we tried to change our destiny in the Silver Millennium remember? It failed horribly, the betrayals, the destruction, all that pain, it was because we couldn't accept our destinies. All we are Rei; all we have ever been trained to do is protect the princess, that is our purpose for living. In your heart you know that too, you know you can't keep the child," Minako gently but firmly told Rei the reality of their situation but Rei didn't want to take her explanation as the only answer. In her mind there had to be another way.

Her hand strayed unconsciously to play with the medical band around her wrist. She had given birth only that morning and she had dreaded the night. She knew Minako would come for her, to take her home and force her to leave her child behind. Rei 's hand then moved to caress the ring on her pinkie finger. The father of her child had given it to her, when they had sworn to love each other in life and in death, and now that he was gone, this child was the only part of him she had left that was real. This child and her memories of what had once been.

"Maybe if I told Serenity…" Rei started to suggest hesitantly but Minako's horrified expression silenced Rei.

"No, you must never tell Serenity, she must never know the pain we go through, she must think we are content and happy," Minako repeated a saying Rei had heard many times before and Rei was sick of it. She would never hurt Serenity intentionally, Minako knew that.

"I know that Minako-chan but…she is my child," Rei tried to impress upon the girl and although Minako's eyes were sympathetic, her words were cold and hard.

"Not anymore, this child is no longer yours, we will return to Crystal Tokyo immediately, Serenity thinks you have been in training at Mt Fuji, we will do nothing to make her suspect otherwise, pack yours things Rei, we leave tonight, the child will be taken care of," Minako said walking to the door of the room trying not to let her feelings and emotions get in the way of her duty.

"But…"

"No Rei! I am sorry, but this is our life, the destiny of a Senshi," Minako's restraint tipped over the edge, angry at Rei for her betrayal of the senshi code and putting the rest of the Senshi through all this lying and hiding secrets from Serenity, Rei should have known better, "you always knew that Rei, why on Earth did you think you could change our future? You knew you would fail! We always fail!"

Rei gave a deep sigh as Minako made an effort to calm herself. She hadn't wanted to get so emotional. Emotions in situations like this were unwelcome. There was a long silence in which Rei clasped her hand to her chest sadly.

"I had hoped that this one time, in this one life, I could finally be truly happy, just like Serenity." Rei's words were so earnest and heartfelt that any anger or blame Minako had left towards Rei faded away.

Minako turned her back on Rei, not wanting to see the devastated look on Rei's beautiful face, for it broke Minako's heart.

"Come Rei, its time, the others are waiting downstairs," Minako entreated her and Rei looked away, pursing her lips knowing what had to be done. Minako was right, she was always right, that was why Minako was the leader of the Senshi. Rei had too much emotion and passion to be leader; Minako was always the one who could force herself to feel nothing.

"I'm coming," Rei gave in defeatedly and Minako bowed her head and left the room, giving Rei time to say farewell to her daughter.

Heart heavy, Rei swung her legs off the hospital bed and stood shakily by the cradle that held her newly born daughter, sleeping so peacefully, sucking contentedly on her miniature fist. Rei reached over slowly to brush the minimal hairs of darkest brown on her daughter's head and tears began falling from Rei's eyes like raindrops into the cradle and onto the blanket that covered her child. Rei leaned over to kiss her daughter's tiny puckered forehead.

"Goodbye Relena, I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you grow, or see your first steps, or hear your firsts words, or see your sweet smile," it was here Rei broke off her goodbye to sniff back tears and kiss Relena's tiny face once more, "whatever happens, I hope you always feel inside that I love you and I didn't want to give you up, but its for the best, I love you always and forever, sleep well, my little princess."

Minako heard her best friend's heartfelt goodbye to her newborn daughter and roughly wiped away the stray tears that had fallen involuntarily from her eyes. It is for the best Rei, Minako told herself as Rei walked past her slowly, eyes downcast, a torn piece of Relena's baby blanket clutched tightly in her hand and Minako followed her shaking her head, Senshi don't fall in love.

OOC: the Gundam boys won't be in it until the second chapter I think. Wait around for them, they are worth it!


	2. The Silence Chapter 1

AU: Before any of you read this, parts of this are based on a story called Daughter of the Forests which I absolutely love. For those hwo have read it you will know what parts are from the book, but for those who know nothing about it. Enjoy. 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this whole story. The characters belong to their creators.

Chapter 1 - Home

In the royal limousine heading back to Crystal Tokyo, the four inner senshi sat together in silence. Rei was looking out of the window, sighing brokenly thinking of all she had left behind while Minako sat beside her staring straight ahead at the space above Ami's head. Ami sat opposite Minako writing up the papers for Relena's adoption and Makoto sat quietly watching Minako and then Rei worriedly. Rei and Minako had never spent so long not talking to each other. Makoto nudged Ami knowing Ami was the one who would have something comforting to say.

"Relena is going to an excellent family Rei, they are rich, part of high society, I think they are related to some sort of royalty, the Sanq Kingdom, they will take good care of her, she will be called Relena Darlian Peacecraft," Ami said pleasantly thinking that Rei would appreciate being told what was to happen to her child and Ami was justly was shocked when Rei shot her an icy gaze.

"I never want to speak of this again," Rei told them all darkly as she leaned forward and signed the papers dismissively not even looking them over. Her tone made it clear that this part of her life was never to be spoken of by any of them ever.

Papers signed, Rei's gaze wandered back to the window. Ami tried to speak again but Minako shook her head and Ami kept her silence. Rei needed time, only time could heal her soul and soften her heart.

Hours passed by until finally the limousine came to a stop at the steps of a magnificent Crystal Palace. Home. On the steps waiting eagerly for them was a young girl eight years of age, hopping from one foot to the other impatiently. Her light pink hair was pulled into two cone-shaped buns and pig-tails on either side of her head, with wide red eyes, her face had a cute button nose and bright pink lips, she looked just like her mother. On her forehead was a gold crescent moon proclaiming this child was royalty, she was a Moon Princess, like her mother before her.

Minako stepped out of the limousine to be the first one to greet the child.

"Hello Small Lady," Minako said fondly and Rini threw her arms around Minako's waist happily laughing.

"I'm so glad you are all back, mother and father are so busy, they hardly have any time for me," Rini said unhappily and Minako gave the small child a comforting hug as Ami stepped out of the car next, smiling widely.

"We are glad to be back," Ami reassured Rini pinching her cheek affectionately and Rini giggled loudly when Makoto grabbed her and swung her around in the air like a helicopter.

"Mako!" Rini squealed happily and Makoto chuckled depositing Rini on the ground again and like a perfect little princess, she rearranged her dress, smoothing out the creases painstakingly. Rini looked at the door to the limousine expectantly waiting. Rei slowly stepped out of the car, her face smiling brightly and Rini beamed at her, in her naive youth Rini didn't see the pain showing in her favourite Godmother's eyes.

"Rei did you miss me?" Rini asked cutely holding her arms out waiting to be held and Minako caught her breath when Rei didn't answer straight away. Rei just seemed to stare at Rini with that pained expression.

"Of course I missed you Small Lady," Rei replied kneeling in front of Rini and Rini encircled her chubby arms around Rei's neck as Rei scooped her up in her arms as she always did. Rini looked up at Rei's face affectionately, and reached up to touch a new tear that had rolled from Rei's eye.

"Why are you crying?" Rini asked and Rei sniffed back her tears kissing Rini's forehead just as she had done to Relena, her darling baby girl whom she had left behind.

"If I ever had a daughter, I'd imagine her to be just like you," Rei whispered and Rini smiled hugging Rei's neck tightly.

"You would be a great mother," Rini whispered back and she couldn't understand why Rei cried so bitterly when she said that.

Later that night Rei sat on the bench in the Crystal Gardens, by herself, thinking of Relena, and imagining what her life could have been if only she had had the chance. If she hadn't been a senshi, if the man she loved hadn't……She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Rei, you were quiet at dinner," a male voice commented as Endymion sat beside her on the bench. His cobalt blue eyes watched Rei's sad face, as she brushed back her fringe distractedly.

"Endymion, I didn't realise you were there," Rei said shifting uncomfortably moving away from him and Endymion frowned when Rei hid her eyes from his gaze. Endymion could always tell what Rei was thinking. It was a blessing and a curse that they shared. Something from the past they always thought had happened in their past, from the Silver Millennium, it was pity they couldn't remember much of it.

"What's wrong Rei? You can tell me," Endymion persisted taking Rei's hands in his but Rei pulled away as though touching fire, jumping off the bench and covering her face with her hands.

"No I cant, you don't understand, I can never tell," Rei started sobbing, her shoulders heaving as the gravity of her secret weighed heavy upon her shoulders. She felt horrible keeping things from Endymion, he had always been there for her, but she could never tell him hr secret. For he would tell Serenity, his wife, the perfect Queen.

From out of the darkness Serenity stepped out, looking beautiful as ever and Rei realised it had been a Royal Family ambush. They had planned to catch her like this, unawares and vulnerable. Serenity placed a delicate hand on Rei's shoulder and Rei shuddered involuntarily. Serenity pulled her hand away, not knowing what to make of Rei's strange behaviour, and hurt that Rei couldn't bear Serenity touching her.

"Can you tell me?" she asked gently and Rei turned to Serenity, tears of self pity streaming down her face.

"No, please don't ask me ever again, I can never tell you, never," Rei pleaded then she turned on her heel and ran back into the palace, and into her room.

Serenity and Endymion watched her go and Endymion, seeing Serenity was upset that Rei hadn't confided in her took his wife's hand lovingly kissing it.

"Something is going on Endymion, I have to find out what it is, they are hiding something from me, the had done it before but this is different, its really something, something big," Serenity said thoughtfully, her wide blue eyes sad that her senshi felt they had to hide their secrets from her. Endymion was a little more weary of the secret. He knew the senshi would protect Serenity with their lives, if they were hiding something from Serenity, there had to be a good reason.

"What if its something that will change our lives forever?" Endymion asked cautiously and Serenity paused breathing deeply and bravely.

"Then I want to take that chance."


	3. The Silence Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Princess Relena 

Relena Darlian Peacecraft applied her lipstick carefully inspecting her reflection in her dresser mirror. She knew she looked lovely, she had been planning for this ball for months, there was no way Heero could ignore her tonight, not when she looked this good. There was a knock at her door and Relena turned as her maid walked through the door bobbing a quick curtsy.

"Highness, the circus is about to begin its march down the main street," the maid informed Relena excitedly who smiled happily running onto her balcony to watch the procession below, eagerly searching the many faces.

Then she saw him. Trowa was performing acrobatic tricks with the rest of the acrobats and as he passed by beneath the balcony Trowa happened to look up and was floored by Relena's slim form standing there. He hadn't seen her in close to eight years, ever since the end of the war. Trowa had put back on his clown suit and toured the Sanq Kingdom with the royal circus, after the war that was just what the people needed. The last time he had seen her Relena was a skinny, clumsy teenager forever trailing after Heero. Now she was older, like he was, in their mid twenties, and she seemed so much more mature, which was a surprising change. Relena looks so different, perhaps she has finally grown up, Trowa thought to himself admiring her beauty from afar where he stood in the crowd.

When Trowa actually smiled up at her and Relena waved down at him excitedly, blushing a little that he had acknowledge her.

-Trowa looks so different, he looks older and more serious, but of course Trowa was always serious, but he seems…so different somehow, its like I have never seen him before, he looks so handsome,- Relena thought a little shocked that she was thinking of Trowa in this way when she had never thought about him like that before.

Trowa returned her wave before continuing on his way following the procession knowing he would see Relena later at the ball, and hopefully some of his old comrades as well.

"Trowa Barton is one of the old Gundam Pilot's isn't he? Wow, he is so brave and handsome," Relena's maid sighed dreamily and Relena blushed a little for she had been thinking the exact same thing, much to her surprise.

"Indeed," she murmured a little embarrassed and the maid continued, "All the Gundam Pilot's were gorgeous, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Heero, I wonder where they are now…do you think they will come to the ball tonight"

"I hope so," Relena said thinking of the five Gundam Pilot's wondering where they were at that moment.

Heero stood immobile beside the door to the ballroom watching as happy couples danced passed him giggling and talking. He watched them unfeeling and uncaring, they were nothing to him, nothing at all. Ever since the Gundam's had finally defeated the Oz, Heero had been working as a bodyguard for Relena, and he had been forced to go to many balls like this one, as well as conferences and meetings and whatever else required the Princess' presence. It was all becoming rather boring for him, and he knew the time would come when he would pack away his uniform and disappear for good, to where he didn't know. He had started feeling this pulling on his heart, telling him that the journey wasn't over, that he had so much more to accomplish before he would feel truly content. He knew he couldn't find it here in the palace, and he knew for sure he couldn't find what he was looking for in a life with Relena. She was a sweet girl, but he didn't love her and so didn't want to lead her on when he felt nothing but duty for her. If only she could see he wasn't the man for her, he would never be the man for her.

Heero's attention was taken when he heard a familiar loud voice that he hadn't heard in years.

"Ladies, ladies, Shingami has arrived!" Duo Maxwell strolled onto the scene winking to a group of girls who blushed prettily giggling as Duo walked passed and blew them a kiss.

"Duo," Heero greeted the pilot of Deathscythe Hell without much enthusiasm and Duo gave him a pearly grin and pulled the unsuspecting Perfect Soldier into a huge bear hug laughing.

"Its good to see you too Heero, people just don't ignore me the way you do," Duo said not at all put out when Heero pushed him away glaring furiously. Duo knew that Heero wouldn't do anything to him, after everything that had happened they were still comrades, and they were also friends, even though Heero would never admit it out loud.

Duo flicked his braid behind him and beamed at the crowd, feeling a sudden twitch of self-pity when he thought of Hilde, and vaguely he wondered where she was and what she was doing on a night so highly decorated as this. When the war had finished Duo had quit his job and took up a quiet job in a scrap metal yard in a small simple town where he had hoped to happily live out his days in peace. Unfortunately that life was not what Hilde was looking for. She wanted action like there had been in the Gundam days and after two years of trying to make it work, Hilde and Duo had said their goodbyes and she had left. He heard a year or so later Hilde had married a lieutenant of some description and was working at the military base with him. He was happy for her, but he had never felt so alone, which was why he was so glad to see Heero again. Duo scanned a group of girls who wandered passed but didn't feel the need to go after any of them. He wanted someone special, who made his head turn, and he knew he would find her one day, if he was patient.

"Heero! Duo! Its been a long time," Quatre came upon the two Gundam Pilots he had time to nod first at Heero before he found himself in a bear hug with Duo who laughed happily, glad that they were all together again. It reminded all of them of the good old days when they were fighting for peace and justice against the OZ.

Quatre smiled gently as his gaze rested on his two friends. It had been far too long. After the war, and Quatre's father's death, Quatre had gained control of his father's billion-dollar business and was running it quite well. He had been present when more that half of his 29 sisters had been wed and was very proud and happy for all of them. It had been work, work, work for Quatre since day one of the end of the war and he barely had time for anything, especially hanging with any of his old friends or looking for love. Quatre was just glad he would finally be able to relax, at least for a day or two, and maybe meet a girl that he actually really liked. That thought made Quatre smile and Duo nudged him winking outrageously.

"What are you thinking about?" Duo asked teasingly and Quatre laughed embarrassed and Duo chuckled at the discomfort he caused, loving that he was centre of attention as always.

"Look at all of you, acting like a bunch of giggling Onna's," Wufei commented strolling upon the scene glancing at them with distaste, his nose up in the air. The proud Chinaman hadn't changed much at all.

When the war was over Wufei had retreated to a temple to study and train and his persistence and endurance had inspired many young men who had lost their families in the war to come and train with him. Before Wufei knew it, he had a clan of his own, a clan of men just like him, strong, stubborn and destined to defend the injustice of the world. The clan had filled the space of his lost family somewhat and he respected each and every member of his clan, he would die for them. He hadn't had that much luck with women either. It seemed women frowned on the way he treated them and so he was searching for a woman who would have the guts and pride to stand up to him. He had yet to find her and feared he probably never would, especially if Relena's was their idol. Duo grinned cheekily at Wufei knowing that the Chinaman had missed him terribly, or at least Duo liked to think so.

"Aww Wuffie…you know you missed me," Duo sidled up to Wufei and managed to pat Wufei on the head before Wufei slapped his hands away with a grunt of warning.

"I missed you like a toothache," Wufei spat back, although there wasn't really any animosity in his words until he said darkly, "call me Wuffie again and you loose your braid"

Duo grabbed his braid cautiously and looked back at Wufei to flutter his eyelashes at the Chinese man who fumed.

"Sure thing Wu-man," Duo replied obnoxiously and Wufei reached for his katana but then he remembered the guards had made him leave it at the door and that made him even more angry.

"Maxwell this is injustice!" Wufei cursed the cheerful pilot shaking his fist and as Trowa came upon the scene he couldn't believe how little things had changed between them, even after all these years.

There was Duo and Wufei arguing as they always did, Duo grinning, Wufei looking like a thundercloud, Quatre was looking a little embarrassed, opening his mouth to try and break up the disagreement and then there was Heero who eyed Wufei and Duo with much disinterest.

"Some things never change," Trowa said quietly and Duo saw him and gave a loud whoop that embarrassed all of them except Heero who wouldn't stoop to feeling embarrassed when he barely felt at all.

"Gundam Pilot's together again! Yeah!" Duo cried out punching the air with his fist and Quatre buried his face in his hands as most of the crowd turned their way and stared.

"Duo you are embarrassing sometimes," Quatre said quietly his face beet red but Duo didn't seem at all put out. In fact he puffed out his chest proudly.

"All part of my charm," he assured the blonde pilot cockily and Wufei snorted with contempt.

"What charm?"

Luckily they were saved from a dispute by the change of music and everyone turned to stare as Relena made her grad entrance. As she descended the stairs there were ooo's and ahh's as they gazed upon her looking so beautiful in a red dress that showed off her slim, toned figure to perfection with a daring cleavage line and a split that nearly reached her hip. Quatre blushed and averted his eyes while Wufei rolled his eyes to the sky wondering why an onna was the centre of attention. Duo's mouth fell open in shock then he gave a slow whistle of appreciation while Trowa merely stared with admiration, never having seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Relena searched the crowd for Heero and when she spotted his dominant form in the crowd she smiled his way brightly hoping she would see a change in him and hoping against hope he would finally realise that he loved her as she loved him. Heero looked as though he felt her gaze upon him and he looked up, straight at her and in an unmistakable action he turned his head to stare out into the crowd. Relena could almost feel her heart break, but she held back any feelings she might have had as she greeted the crowd with a smile.

"Please everyone, continue to enjoy the party," she invite everyone and the music started again as couples paired up and started dancing again.

"Phew, how good does Relena look, if you're not careful someone is going to steal her from right under your nose," Duo teased Heero, laughing when Heero snorted and looked away.

The pilots bar Heero and Trowa laughed, Heero didn't because he wasn't amused and Trowa didn't laugh because oddly enough the idea of Heero and Relena disturbed him. They all fell silent when Relena came upon them smiling graciously.

"Hello, its good to see you all," Relena said sweetly her eyes resting eagerly on Heero but he refused to even look at her.

"Princess," they all murmured looking from Heero to Relena knowing what was going to happen next.

"Heero, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Relena asked boldly and Heero finally gave her his full attention glancing at her disdainfully.

"I don't dance, Trowa does," he said simply and Relena felt her voice choke up bowing her head and she felt tears threatening to fall, until she felt someone spinning her away and looked up to find herself in Trowa's strong arms. His eyes were on the crowd but his arms were tight around her, guiding her gracefully around the room.

"Why do you always punish yourself with dreams of Heero? You know he will always treat you this way," Trowa asked softly in his quiet way and Relena bit her lip looking away, resting her head upon Trowa's shoulder as they danced, causing quite a sensation as they danced quite well together.

"I love him Trowa," Relena said simply peering up at Trowa's impassive face but he didn't look down at her. Trowa knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to keep himself together. He almost hated Heero for the way he could make Relena dance on a string for him. Trowa would have given anything to be the one Relena came up to but it wasn't he she was interested in, it wasn't he she loved, it was Heero. It was always Heero.  
Relena couldn't figure out why Trowa was acting so strange, why he couldn't bring himself to look at her and she reached out unconsciously to touch his cheek when the music suddenly stopped and Trowa pulled away from her leaving her standing alone in the crowd staring after him confused.

"And now, the late King and Queen of the Sanq Kingdom have left a video to be viewed today, on the twenty-first birthday of their daughter, Princess Relena," an announcers voice came over the speaker and the crowd clapped as a hologram of the late King and Queen came into view. Relena hadn't seen this video before and so was eager to learn what her parents had wanted to tell her in death that they couldn't tell her in life.

The Gundam Pilot's all came together to watch the hologram and Heero was gazing curiously at Trowa who ignored him completely Heero wondering why his fellow pilot had even bothered to dance with the pitiful little princess. Everyone fell silent as the king in the hologram started to speak.

"People of the Sanq Kingdom, by the time you view this the Queen and I hope that there is now peace once again in the Kingdom, on this day we have much to tell all you good people. But first to our lovely daughter Relena, happy birthday my child, may it be a happy one. As your parents we had always hoped to do the right thing by you and so now we feel that you and the people are old enough to learn the truth. The truth is that…" the king broke off as the queen touched his arm and he bestowed on her a gentle smile as she took up the tale.

"That I was never able to have any children, something in my biological makeup forbade such a miracle and so we decided to adopt children to make up for the ones we would never have. We adopted Milliadros first, he was a perfect little child and we thought we would be content with our little boy but then I received a summons from Crystal Tokyo, from one of Neo Queen Serenity's Court. They wanted us to adopt a princess, one of the children, and after talking it over we decided to adopt again, our little Princess Relena. So perfect and beautiful. Even though you are not our own son and daughter, we love the both of you just as if you were our own children," the queen broke off here to press a hand to her mouth as she sniffed proudly then continued, "some of you may be asking why we passed the kingdom over Milladros to Relena. As a member of royalty Relena has more of a right to the throne of any Kingdom, Relena has a valid claim that could not be disputed; we hope that all of you accept our decision, Relena is a strong leader and will lead you well. Trust in her, for we do."

Relena felt the world start spinning and as she crumbled into a heap on the floor she heard people yelling,

"Someone attend to the princess."


	4. The Silence Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Crystal Tokyo 

"Hey you, be careful with that, this whole place could cave in any second!" Duo yelled at a worker who shrugged at him and continued his work and Duo shook his head coming to stand beside Quatre who was surveying the area carefully.

Quatre sighed deeply wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. A week before today he hadn't been expecting to find himself on the site where old Crystal Tokyo used to stand. But Relena had commanded and he had obeyed, as was his duty. They had been given twenty or so workers to do the digging and at the moment they were trying to find a way beneath the dirt to reach the buried Crystal town.

"Hey Quatre what's the story with this Crystal Tokyo again?" Duo asked curiously. Relena had briefed him on the subject previously but he hadn't been paying attention to her, he hated to be lectured and he found Relena's voice annoyingly whiny and so blocked her out most of the time. Quatre complied with Duo's request, not at all fussed at having to repeat himself again.

"Legend has it that when the Gundam Wars began one Neo Queen Serenity created a place of perfect harmony called Crystal Tokyo, where she lived happily with her husband King Endymion and little daughter Princess Serena. They were protected by Serenity's Court, the Princess of Mercury, the Princess of Mars, the Princess of Jupiter and their leader the Princess of Venus. Twenty years ago they say something happened one night, something went wrong in the palace, there was a flash of light and the next thing anyone could tell was that the whole of Crystal Tokyo became encased in crystal, and sunk beneath the Earth," Quatre told the story again for Duo's benefit and Duo listened spellbound. Amazed that such a thing had happened in the history of the planet Earth.

"What about the people?" Duo asked and Quatre shook his head sadly.

"They were encased in crystal, frozen solid so the story says"

"And the Queen and her court?" Duo persisted his questioning.

"Disappeared I guess, no one ever found them," Quatre said frowning and Duo nodded his head.

"So now we are looking for them."

"Relena wants to know what happened to them, to know who her mother is, you can hardly blame her after everything that has happened this past week," Quatre said and Duo knew Quatre was right. He was always right. That was why Quatre was the leader and Duo did whatever he was told.

"Which is why we are here in the ruined Crystal Tokyo excavating the site," Duo finished smiling proudly and Quatre smiled indulgently.

"Exactly."

"Has anyone heard from Milliadros?" Duo asked remembering that Relena's brother had disappeared after the ball during all the commotion when everyone was fussing over Relena who had fainted, very princes-like in the middle of the ballroom.

"They haven't heard from him, when he heard the truth that he was not really royalty and had been passed over because he had no royal blood he was furious and ran off," Quatre filled in for Duo's benefit and Duo shrugged. He hadn't really liked Milliadros all that much anyway. Duo wandered away from Quatre to check on the progress of the other pilots.

"Heero, you found anything?" Duo asked Heero from where he was bent digging into the soft earth looking for signs of Crystal Tokyo beneath the dirt where it was assumed Crystal Tokyo once existed. Heero didn't even pause to acknowledge Duo's presence as he replied.

"No."

Duo stared for a few moments at Heero's working form and turned away to look for Wufei, hoping to get more of a response out of him.

"Okay…Wu-man what about you? Found anything?" Duo ducked as a shovel came flying at his head with a grunt that sounded something like 'injustice.

"Maxwell, I told you my name is Wufei you baka!"

"I'll take that as a no," Duo backed away tugging at his braid eager to get away from Wufei.

Duo gave up and started digging on his own and Quatre went to look for Trowa who had been digging away from everyone else. He was like a man possessed, Quatre had never seen Trowa so driven by a purpose.

"Trowa you found anything?" Quatre asked and Trowa wiped his brow with his hand, sweating pouring down his face and nodded towards the hole he had been digging in.

"Yeah I think so, its some sort of tunnel," he said and Quatre glanced at the hole but was more interested to know what was wrong with his friend. Trowa had never acted this way before.

"Trowa, you have been toiling all day and night without break, is something wrong?" Quatre asked ready to be a listener and Trowa gave him a look Quatre couldn't quite decipher.

"No why do you ask?" Trowa asked softly and Quatre fidgeted under Trowa's fierce look, daring Quatre to say aloud what he had been thinking.

"I see the way you look at Relena I just assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong okay?" Trowa interrupted him quickly. Too quickly. But Quatre wasn't about to push him. When Trowa was ready Quatre would be there.

"Okay."

"Hey Trowa found a way in!" Duo pointed out loudly and Wufei threw down his own shovel in annoyance coming over ready to go.

"Let's check it out"

"What about the workers?" Quatre said looking at the workers who were still digging away, not noticing that the entrance had been found.

"Forget them," Heero said disinterestedly walking into the tunnel and sighing Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Duo followed him knowing their Perfect Soldier wouldn't stop until he had completed his mission. Just like the old days.

The tunnel went on and on, seemingly never ending until the five Gundam pilots came across something they had never expected to see. The tunnel ended at some sort of underground crystal city, everything had been covered by crystal. The streets, trees, buildings, everything and as they edged closer they saw people frozen in time by the crystal. Some waving hello at eachother, others just going about their daily business. Quatre stopped to stare at a young woman who had been in the process of trying on a necklace when she had just been frozen in crystal. Her mouth open asking the waiting sales attendant a question.

"They mustn't have even seen it coming," Quatre mused in shock and Duo pointed to the huge crystal palace at the end of the street.

"That must be where we can find some answers," Duo concluded heading in that direction and the other pilots agreed looking around them in shock, still spun out by what had happened in the past.  
They followed Duo slowly and Quatre was watching the ground as he walked along the crystal path, amazed and awed by the cold beauty of it all.

"Duo I think we should be careful and…" Quatre looked up to find Duo wasn't ahead of them anymore.

"He's gone in already," Trowa said shaking his head and Quatre rolled his eyes. Duo never seemed to ever want to use a plan; he just had to run headfirst into everything. And then the rest of them had to bail him out like always.

"Hey guys, check this out," Duo called to them and going inside the Gundam pilots saw four girls standing in a circle dressed in long delicate dresses holding up in the centre of the circle, some wand-like devices over a stone circle etched on the ground. They were frozen in crystal like everything else and Duo had already wandered curiously among them inspecting the wands curiously. They were the only items they had seen so far that hadn't been entombed by crystal. Trowa gazed around him but saw nothing that would tell them of Relena's parents and so moved on to another room but the other four pilots stayed behind.

"Don't touch anything Duo," Quatre said warningly but Duo, as usual either didn't hear him or purposely ignored him, the latter seeming more likely.

Duo reached up to touch one of the wands, an orange one with a symbol on it. The girl whom it belonged to was tall, dressed in orange and her head was tilted proudly to the sky. She had long, golden blonde hair and for some reason Duo just knew that her eyes had to be a bright blue, and he couldn't wait to see her smile. But her face seemed so sad and full of disappointment.

"Look this has the symbol of a little man on it with a heart for a head!" Duo said laughing, while pointing at the said symbol and Wufei, Quatre and Heero became curious and joined Duo in the centre of the girls inspecting their wands.

"This one looks like an alien, it has antennae," Quatre said this quite seriously as he peered at the blue wand but that set Duo off laughing and Wufei gave a smirk finding Quatre's description amusing as well. What kind of a symbol was an alien? The girl the wand belonged to had short blue hair and eyes of blue that stared widely up at her wand, a reverent expression on her face, the blue dress she was wearing clung to her perfectly, accenting her figure.

"This one looks like a strange number four," Wufei said looking at the green wand shrugging his shoulder not knowing what that meant. The girl who seemed to be the owner of the green wand was tall; she looked almost like an amazon from tales of old. With her brown hair in a ponytail, and expressive green eyes focused on her wand, the green dress she wore seemed to be floating on air, as though a wind had swept passed just as she was encased in crystal. The three pilots turned to look at Heero waiting for him to describe what the red wand's symbol was. They kept waiting but Heero just gazed coolly back at them not offering any free information.

"What's the red one like?" Duo asked Heero and Heero grunted but answered.

"Some sort of arrow with a heart on the end," he said simply and crisply and the others shrugged not knowing what to make of this. Duo saw the others weren't looking and couldn't resist having a go.

"Look I'm a superhero!" Duo cried out grabbing the orange wand from the crystal figure's grasp and as he did that the other wands fell to the ground with a clatter, and he stopped his shouting to look totally embarrassed when the other pilots turned to him, identical looks of fury on all their faces, "Ooops"

"You baka!" Wufei hissed at him hurrying to retrieve the green wand ready to smash Duo over the head with it and Heero and Quatre retrieved the red and blue wands advancing threateningly on Duo.

"Ugh…" they heard the feminine murmur and as they turned around they saw the crystal melt off their captives and three of the four girls fell unconscious to the floor.

Only one remained standing, the one dressed in red, whose eyes were so sad. She was one of the most beautiful woman any of them had ver seen. Eyes of deep amethyst, hair of ebony, and a slender, waiflike body. Her eyes fixed on Heero, and it looked as though she recognised him for she gave half a smile of relief.

Heero pulled out his gun and trained it on her automatically but the girl didn't seem afraid as she took one small step and then another towards him. It looked as though walking after so long standing encased in crystal pained her but she kept going, her eyes fixed on Heero. Her arm was reaching for him and when she was close enough to touch him, her hand brushed by his face causing him to shiver from her touch, for no girl had ever touched him that way. Heero reached up and caught her hand in his grasp pulling the hand away from him and the girl's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed into Heero's waiting arms. Without thinking Heero swung her into his arms protectively, much to the surprise of the other pilots.

"They're alive," Duo stated unnecessarily and Wufei rolled his eyes.

"We need to get them to the Laboratory and tell Lady Une and Relena," Quatre said prepared for any situation as always, although this one hadn't been quite what he imagined finding down here.

"We will have to carry them out," Duo said, his face lighting up with glee as he scooped up the maiden in orange, cuddling her to his chest. Quatre practically turned into a tomato as he reached down carefully to cradle the girl in blue into his arms and all looked at Wufei who folded his arms across his chest shaking his head.

"I am not carrying an onna…" he said adamantly and Heero gave him one of the coldest gazes they had ever seen.

"Pick…her…up"

Wufei did as he was told without further argument and Trowa came out of another room carrying a canvas painting.

"What happened here?" Trowa asked wondering how his fellow pilots had come to have four beautiful women curled up in their arms.

"Duo."

Heero, Quatre and Wufei answered looking pointedly at Duo who gave a helpless grin shrugging his shoulders and Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I see, I found this family portrait, it seemed the Queen of the Moon was pregnant and due around the time Relena was born, I think I may have found who her mother was," Trowa said holding up the painting, the date clearly visible on the bottom right corner of the painting and Quatre looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"And these girls can tell us what happened to them."

"So let's go," Wufei said eager to get rid of the woman he was carrying. How was he meant to be proud when he was carrying a weak onna in his arms?


	5. The Silence Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Heero's Princess 

"Heero, you've been here all night"

Relena came into the bedroom of one of the girls that had been found at the Crystal Palace to find Heero in his usual place beside the girl's bed. Ever since the Gundam pilots had brought in these girl's, Heero had not left the side of the ebony haired girl. He had his laptop and food brought to him at intervals, but all he did was watch over her and sleep. It was quite discerning for Relena, not knowing what had him so spellbound by the sleeping girl. Sure the girl was beautiful, but for as long as she had known him, Heero hadn't been interested in pretty girls. That was part of why she loved him. She knew he wasn't interested in her looks, or in her crown.

"Hn."

"You don't have to hang around, you dropped her off and completed your mission, you are free to leave," Relena pointed to him but Heero didn't move.

"Hn."

"Why do you feel you have to stay?" Relena blurted out bluntly annoyed and frustrated with Heero because she wanted him to be that attentive over her. She didn't even know this ebony-haired girl but already Relena was jealous of her, because Heero never left her side. He actually wanted to protect this girl.

"She saw something in me, I want to know what it was," Heero said quietly and Relena frowned not understanding but she backed away and left the room quietly and Heero dropped his head into his hands thinking back.

There had been something about her, something about the way she had smiled at him, he had never seen anyone so glad to see him before. And she was brave too, the gun didn't scare her at all. But that touch, the way she had touched him. He could still remember the way it made him feel. Like a fie was shooting throughout his body, a burning feeling flew through him. He had never felt this before and he wanted to know what it was. Heero looked over at the pale face of the girl who had sent his world upside down with just one touch and a half smile graced his lips.

And then her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment or two to focus and when she did, her eyes became frightened as she glanced around her desperately until her gaze rested on Heero and again Heero felt that strange yearning when she looked upon him. She then blinked rapidly and the look faded from her eyes as though she realised that he wasn't who she thought and Heero couldn't understand why he regretted not being the one she was looking for.

"Are you all right?" he forced himself to ask gently so as not to startle her and the girl nodded hesitantly.

"What's your name?" Heero's interrogation techniques came into play without him realising and the girl stared at him not saying anything.

"Your name?" he demanded more forcefully and the girl pursed her lips the brought her arms out of the covers pushing them down.

She pointed first at herself then made a circle with her fingers waving at the sky, before pulling her had down, palm facing Heero, fingers splayed widely.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Heero asked, not understanding what she was doing at all.

The girl shook her head and repeated her motions and Heero tried to follow them with difficulty.

"Your name is…Sun…Sky…Rain…" when the girl started nodding Heero stopped thinking that was a strange name for a girl.

"You're name is Rain?" he asked, and was justifiably annoyed when she shook her head.

"Then what, if it isn't Rai…" It was here the girl pressed her finger to his lips cutting him off and suddenly Heero was understanding.

"Rai…Rei…your name is Rei," Heero concluded and at the girls' happy smile he presumed he was right.

It was then that Lady Une came in and seeing the girl sitting up in bed smiling she turned to her attendant who stood beside her.

"Its time for questioning, maybe we can find out what happened," Une said and the attendant bowed her head moving towards Rei and Heero stood to leave but a small hand reached out to grab his wrist pulling him back. Heero looked to Lady Une for permission and she raise an eyebrow but nodded granting him permission.

Hours later the attendant stomped out to find Lady Une waiting for her expectantly.

"Well?" Lady Une prompted the report and the attendant shrugged.

"She will tell me nothing, it seems she doesn't have the ability to talk, all she does is smile at me and nod," the attendant threw her hands in the air with frustration, "she only responds to Heero"

"Very well, maybe if we leave her a few weeks with Heero and the boys they will be able to get something out of her," Lady Une pondered thoughtfully beginning to walk and her attendant caught up.

"What about the others?" she questioned Une who shrugged.

"They are all awake and talking, this one was the last, but unfortunately they all have some sort of amnesia, they remember each other, but not Crystal Tokyo, its bizarre, perhaps they would be better off staying together, maybe that will jog their memories," as the idea formed in her head Lady Une began to like the idea a lot more as she nodded, "yes, get them packed and ready to leave, they will stay at Quatre's mansion with the Gundam Pilots, and we will keep a very close eye on all of them."

Heero and Rei were staring at each other, not saying a word until Heero could control his curiosity no longer.

"When you first saw me, why did you look at me like that?" Heero asked and Rei took a deep breath obviously trying to figure out how to gesture her reply.

She pointed to her chest then her temple. She then pointed at Heero covering her eyes with one hand, then she took her hand away still pointing at him and shook her head. And it was like Heero knew what she was saying already.

"Because you thought…I was someone else?" Heero asked dully and Rei nodded.  
Heero stood up and walked away, wondering why he even cared what Rei had mistakenly thought. But somewhere deep inside he did care.

Heero felt something come flying past his head and he instinctively reached up and caught it, looking at his hand to see the pillow he held. He turned back to Rei and she was looking at him again, with those eyes that were so soulful and then she smiled widely at him.

In spite of himself, Heero smiled back.


	6. The Silence Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - New Home 

"Where are you taking me"

Duo smiled at Minako's curiosity. She was so full of energy it was almost difficult to keep up. Since she had woken the day before Duo had stayed by her side on Lady Une orders. They had taken blood tests from her for study purposes and after a physical examination discovered she was quite well despite being encased in crystal she was allowed to go with Duo to Quatre's Mansion. The others had been fine as well, except for the dark haired one, the girl Heero wouldn't let any of them near, she still couldn't speak. Duo and Minako were in the car on the way to Quatre's Mansion and Minako had her face pressed up against the glass staring open mouthed at the scenery. Duo frowned thoughtfully wondering briefly if this amnesia was just an act, but Minako seemed so sweet and innocent Duo felt she couldn't possibly be playing them for fools. She was gorgeous, she was amazing, she was perfect, she was a goddess…Duo was so busy watching her he didn't realise she had repeated her first question.

"To meet the others," Duo answered her question quickly trying to cover that he had been openly admiring her and Minako turned to look at him with those wide blue eyes, tilting her head to one side in a way Duo found adorable.

"Others?" she raised her eyebrows, digging for information and Duo nodded.

"There were three other girls when we found you," he confirmed and he thought he saw a flash of worry pass over Minako's face but it was gone in a second and was replaced by shock.

"Three? Only three?" Minako asked more to herself than to Duo and Duo was intrigued.

"Should there have been more?" he prompted her onwards and Minako looked startled as though realising she had given information away.

"No…I don't know," Minako said turning away from him and Duo would have liked to ask her more but the car had stopped and the chauffer had opened the door.

Minako jumped out of the car, eager to get away from Duo's questioning gaze. She liked the guy, fair enough he was gorgeous, but right now she wasn't sure she could trust him, even though she wanted to.

"Please follow me," a servant beckoned leading the way with Minako close on his heels and Duo following scratching his head. They were led to the library and as the door opened Minako's gaze came to rest on the ebony haired girl, curled up in an armchair by the window. A boy stood behind the chair gazing out of the window, their mood was sombre.

"Rei!" Minako cried out happily running towards her friend. Minako's pace slowed to Rei's reaction; or lack there of.

Rei turned to Minako, and there was a light in her eyes that quickly faded and Rei didn't even move from her spot. It was then Minako looked up and saw the boy behind her chair had pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Minako. Minako nervously looked at Rei, waiting for Rei to jump to her defence just as Rei had always done but Rei merely glanced at Minako warily before returning her gaze to the window again.

"Rei, its me Mina-chan," Minako risked a step closer to Rei but she stopped dead when she heard the safety of the gun click off.

"Woah, woah Heero, easy with the artillery," Duo intervened on Minako's behalf but Heero kept his gun trained on her, not moving.

It was only when Rei reached up and pushed on the top of his gun did Heero put it away and he turned to stare out of the window again.

"Rei…" Minako dared to edge closer and Rei stared her openly in the face but Minako couldn't read what Rei was thinking at all, and that was strange because Minako vaguely remembered that she and Rei had been best friends. Before anyone could speak the door to the room burst open and Makoto stalked in a furious look on her beautiful face.

"Mako what's the matter?" Minako asked never having seen Mako so angry. Mako opened her mouth to reply when a young man ran into the room, holding his eye cursing her loudly shaking his free fist at her.

"Injustice onna! This is injustice! How dare you insult my honour!" he yelled and Duo hid a chuckle behind his hand wanting to hear more.

"Injustice is having to listen to you!" Mako retorted rudely and the young man's mouth dropped open at her audacity.

"Onna, take that back!" Wufei demanded huffily and Mako turned to him raising a fist threateningly.

"Do you want a broken nose to match your black eye?" Mako hissed warningly and the boy took it as a challenge, pulling his hand away from his eye and Duo took one look at Wufei's bruised eye and split lip and burst into howls of laughter, interrupting the spat turning their attentions on him.

"Shut up you braided baka!" Wufei snapped at Duo who was rolling about on the floor with laughter clutching his stomach as tears of laughter rolled down his face while Minako giggled behind her hand, her shoulders heaving from the effort of trying to hold her laughing in. Mako's focus was entirely on Wufei and his eyes never left her face, a staring contest where neither was going to look away first. It was a matter of honour.

"You wouldn't get close enough Onna," Wufei growled and Mako punched her fist into her palm, wanting to take up the challenge.

"That's what you think," Mako replied grinning wickedly and Wufei stared back at her fuming.

"What is going on here"

Everyone in the room looked over at the doorway to find Quatre with Ami daintily on his arm looking at the scene unfolding with a confused half smile on his face, and the look on Ami's face was no different.

"She hit me!"

"He insulted me!"

Mako and Wufei jumped to their own defence immediately then glared at the other for having audacity to speak when they were.

"Liar!" they yelled at each other at the exact same moment and everyone bar Heero and Rei burst into laughter.

Seeing that all the senshi were finally there Rei stood up and gestured for them to come together in a huddle in the middle of the room. The girls did as Rei gestured, clasping hands so that through their touch they could talk telepathically without anyone else in the room hearing. It was a gift the Silver Crystal bestowed on them the day Crystal Tokyo was created, the power of speech through their minds, but they found it most powerful when they were touching each other. The Gundam boys watched the girls curiously wondering what they were doing but the girls didn't notice, their focus was on eachother.

-Rei why aren't you talking? Are you all right?- Minako asked this worriedly and Rei could feel the worry from her and the other girls and she nodded her head quickly.

-I am okay, but not a single syllable must leave my lips, I need you all to listen to me, don't tell these people anything, nothing about Crystal Tokyo, Serenity, Endymion or Small Lady, don't say a word, don't tell them we were even senshi, pretend we were handmaidens to the king and queen, I cannot speak out loud, probably for a very long time, do not ask me why, just trust in me that I am doing the right thing, all will be revealed later,- Rei begged her comrades and Minako shrugged considering the request was fair enough as they knew nothing about these men. Minako knew Rei must have her reasons for doing what she was doing, and Minako trusted Rei explicitly. Mako nodded her head but Ami seemed a little reluctant but nodded her agreement to Rei's request as well.

-That's easy, I don't remember much, its like I know something happened but I can't remember what- Minako admitted shaking her head and Ami was nodding with her.

-It's the same with me- she confirmed and then her and Minako looked to Mako who shook her head regretfully.

-And me, I can't remember a thing, the last thing I remember was Crystal Tokyo being created then flashes of scenes I can't put together…and then nothing, its like our minds were erased of our memories from then on- Mako said shrugging her shoulders not knowing what to make of it and Minako turned to Rei noticing she hadn't spoken to say she didn't remember either.

-Rei do you remember?- Minako asked and Rei bowed her head so that they couldn't see her eyes.

-Do not ask me, I beg you, I cannot say anything- Rei pleaded her inner voice shaking and Minako squeezed Rei's hand.

-Then show us- Minako pleaded knowing Rei had the ability to show people the movie in her mind but Rei shook her head.

-Please do not ask that of me ever again, if I do some strange things in the days to come, please do not ask why, just support me, I do it for us, and I do it for Serenity- as Rei bethought her Queen's name a reverence fell over the senshi and all noticed the single tear that fell from Rei's eyes and all felt stunned when Rei blocked her mind against their thoughts.

-Rei, Rei don't shut us out!- Minako begged, too late though for Rei had already broken the circle of hands and returned to her chair looking out of the window once more.

-Minako, she has blocked us- Ami said to the blonde but Minako shook her head adamantly not believing that Rei would do such a thing.

-She can't do that, I am the leader and I command her to unblock her thoughts- Minako tried to project the thought to Rei but she couldn't get through the force field that Rei had put around her.

-Rei was always more skilful at this, she must have her reasons, we will just have to wait and see-Ami tried to pacify Minako who wasn't at all impressed.

-Ami's right, Rei has always done the right thing, we have to support her just as she asked we are a team right?- Mako said and when Minako didn't answer straight away Mako prompted the blonde, -Aren't we-

Minako didn't answer, she merely bowed her head in concession.

"Woah guys did you see that? It was weird, like they were talking with their minds or something because they weren't saying anything at all," Duo mused watching them as three of them were left still holding hands and Duo leaned over to nudge Wufei as he whispered, "should I be getting turned on"

Wufei replied to Duo's question with a smack upside Duo's head. The commotion of Duo's cry of pain and Wufei's snorted laughter interrupted the three remaining girls conversation and they broke the circle and moved closer to where Rei sat on the armchair. Minako knelt beside Rei's chair, Ami stood behind Minako and Mako stood opposite Heero behind Rei's chair. Minako reached up and placed a hand on Rei's leg and Rei looked down at her and gave a weak smile, but one so sad it near broke Minako's heart. It was then Minako knew that Rei remembered exactly what had happened that day, and Minako could feel from her hand on Rei's leg that the memory was killing Rei. There was something that was keeping Rei from telling them.

The library's quiet and solemn atmosphere was broken when Relena waltzed into the room with Trowa, serious as ever following closely behind. Relena beamed at the four girls who looked back at her without emotion on their faces. They were young girls, but they were also soldiers.

"Here you all are, welcome, I hope Quatre and the other pilots have been accommodating to you all," Relena said pleasantly looking at Quatre who nodded his head smiling. Duo rolled his eyes behind Relena's form miming gagging and Wufei smirked, despite himself.

"Who are you?" Minako asked loudly and Ami kicked Minako in the back discreetly but Minako's wince said it all and Duo chuckled, having seen Ami's foot move behind Minako.

"I am Relena Darlian Peacecraft, Princess of the Earth, or I was, I am now Vice Minister Darlian," Relena introduced herself, flicking her long braid over her shoulder and standing proudly.

At Relena's words Rei stood up quickly but then swayed unsteadily on her feet and worriedly Heero reached out to steady her with a hand on the small of her back. Minako, Ami and Makoto all felt a strange feeling run through them but none could remember why. There was something about this Princess, something about her name, but only Rei knew for real what it was and Rei wasn't sharing.


	7. The Silence Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - My Daughter 

"Are you all right?" Relena asked but Rei was just staring at her.

-My daughter- Rei realised with a strange feeling of pride and shock; -this is my daughter, my child all grown up. She became Princess of the Earth. She is so beautiful, so lovely, so elegant, everything I would have wanted her to be-

Relena seemed a little uncomfortable at the intense look Rei was giving her so she sought to diffuse the situation with a gift she had brought with her.

"I brought you some roses, they're my favourite flowers," Relena pulled from behind her back a bouquet of roses and Rei's eye brightened considerably. She reached forward and took the flowers clutching them to her chest and Mako eyed the flowers fondly as she thought of Serenity and Endymion. Endymion had always been forever giving Serenity roses, the Crystal Gardens were full of roses, each one planted by Endymion, Serenity and Small Lady.

"They were King Endymion's favourite too," Mako said dreamily a smile on her face as she remembered better times in the Crystal Gardens and immediately Relena's interest was peaked. If this Endymion was truly her father, she wanted to know everything about him. Relena was becoming more certain that Endymion was her father and Serenity was her mother, but she needed to know more, she needed proof.

"Endymion the King of Crystal Tokyo? You knew him?" Relena asked eagerly and Ami, Rei and Minako all shot Mako a stern look of warning and Mako shut her mouth immediately realising she had let too much slip.

"Briefly your highness, we were but handmaidens to the royal family, Mako used to bring the King and Queen their daily flowers," Ami explained easily, though the lie tasted terrible in her mouth. Ami was loyal, she would do anything to protect the royal family, but lying was something Ami would never be comfortable with.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Relena persisted questioning Ami, as Ami seemed to be the one who knew the most from what Relena had read in the reports on the girls.

This Ami was a smart cookie, according to the data her IQ was way above normal, she had accelerated learning capabilities and was fluent with the use of computers, and from the mathematics test, this girl had to be a genius.

Makoto or Mako as the girl called herself was different. She had been the first one to wake, proving her strength to be the greatest, she was up and walking long before the other girls had even woken up. Not the smartest girl, it didn't take long for Wufei to discover that she was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, after he insulted her by calling her weak, he had the black eye to prove it.

Minako was a different mix as well. The girl had woken up smiling, cheery and talkative, although she spoke of trivial tings, she could remember nothing beyond the creation of Crystal Tokyo, but she talked easily of her old life in Old Tokyo. She was average with learning, average with strength but her determination was something to be inspired by. The girl was a natural actress, and singer, she had Duo spellbound from the moment she opened her mouth.

And then there was Rei. This girl Relena couldn't quite work out. She had rejected all the tests refusing to take part, and just when they were beginning to wonder if she was perhaps mentally affected by the crystal she had been frozen in, she would have an intelligent silent conversation with Heero who was the only one who could easily read her hand movements. It had brought them quite close. Lady Une had insisted Heero be with Rei at all times, in case her hand movements ever betrayed some secret that might be useful. This Rei was stubborn; stubborn and beautiful. Relena took a quick glance at Heero; his hand was still resting, unnoticed by both Rei and Heero on Rei's lower back. Heero had taken it upon himself to become her personal protector; he had even resigned as Relena's bodyguard so that he could spend all his time with Rei. And Rei didn't seem to mind at all; they both seemed to enjoy each other's company.

"No, I cannot remember a thing apart from the fact that Crystal Tokyo was created and then…nothing," Ami said shrugging her shoulders and a bit disappointed Relena pouted a little turning away not wanting to see Heero so close to Rei, so personal with her.

"Oh, very well, enjoy your time here, I will come and check on you as much as my duties allow," Relena said bowing her head in farewell and she swept out of the room leaving Trowa behind. Rei let out a deep breath as Relena's left the room and Heero shot her a concerned look wondering why Relena's presence had flustered Rei so much.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves and get to know each other since we will be spending quite a bit of time together," Quatre suggested sensibly and Ami smiled at him, pleased that he was such a gentleman. He had been the first person Ami had woken up to and she hadn't minded. Quatre was everything that a man should be, smart, funny, sweet, caring and Ami was quite awed by him.

"My name is Ami Mizuno, I was a scientist back in Tokyo," Ami said humbly and Minako beamed widely.

"This girl found the cure to cancer!" Minako said loudly getting up to slap Ami on the back proudly.

"That was you? I'm impressed," Quatre said giving Ami one of these gentle looks of appraisal.

"It was nothing," Ami said blushing deeply and Quatre was surprised.

"Nothing? That medicine saved my youngest sister's life! Saving lives is something," Quatre complimented her blushing a little when Duo chuckled.

Duo and Minako shared a look of amusement. Minako felt her old mischief coming upon her of match making and looking at Duo, Minako knew she would have a partner in crime.

"Thank you," Ami said softly.

Mako thought it best to take the focus off their little genius who looked to be a little embarrassed at being the centre of attention.

"Makoto Kino, Mako for short, I was a Tae Kwon Do instructor at the Hiwaka Shrine," Mako said and Duo gave a whistle of appreciation and Wufei's eyes widened in surprised but he covered it with a smirk.

"Impressive onna," he taunted her and Mako raised her fist towards him.

"You are cruising for a bruising buddy," Mako cursed him, anger lighting her green eyes and Wufei grunted in response though he was pleased to have gotten a rise out of Makoto.

"And you Miss?" Quatre asked politely of Minako who smiled widely.

"Minako Aino, but everyone can call me Mina, I was an actress," she said simply and Duo sat down on the ground in front of her, staring at her admiringly.

"I wish I could have seen a movie you were in," he flirted with her ever so slightly and Minako laughed fluttering her eyelashes as she flirted back.

"I wasn't that good," Minako played down her career but Mako wouldn't hear of it.

All the girls had been so damned proud when Minako's first movie had come out. They had all gone as her dates at the premier, Mako had met Minako's co-star that night and the two had hit it off and started dating, for a few months at least anyway. Ami had shied away from the spotlight, hiding in the shadows, while Minako had been the perfect movie star, waving and smiling at the cameras and paparazzi milking the night for all it was worth. Usagi was tripping over the red carpet, giggling and a little starstruck. And Rei had been the star of the night, punching out the director of Minako's movie after he made a pass at her.

"Yes she was, she was nominated for an Oscar the year…" Mako broke off as she remembered what had happened.

"What year?" Duo asked interested and Mako shrugged.

"The year Crystal Tokyo was created, we didn't get to go to the Oscar's because we were in Crystal Tokyo," Minako finished quickly for Mako and Duo looked sympathetically at Minako. From what he had heard about history, before the wars, these Oscar's were the most spectacular event honouring the greats of the movie making industry. It must have been a high award to miss out on getting.

"Must have been devastating to miss out on something so important to your career," Duo said solemnly but Minako shook her head adamantly.

"No, Crystal Tokyo was worth missing the Oscar's for," Minako said surely, and Duo was surprised how certain she was, considering she told him she didn't remember much about Crystal Tokyo in the first place.

"And who is this?" Quatre asked looking at Rei and Rei looked at Minako to speak for her which Minako did quite happily.

"This is my best friend Rei Hino, Rei was a Shinto Priestess and owner of the Hiwaka shrine, Rei also used to be a singer," Minako told everyone and Duo frowned finding it strange that she would have had such a beautiful voice before but had no vocal abilities now.

"A singer?" Duo repeated scratching his head, as he asked, "How come you can't talk now"

Rei smiled a little at his forward manner, he didn't seem afraid to say what he was thinking and Rei found herself liking him. He reminded her of Minako. Rei shook her head and touched her throat looking to Heero for him to explain.

"Something went wrong with her voice during the Crystal freezing," Heero said in monotone and Duo shrugged accepting the answer.

"Well I hope you will all enjoy living here," Quatre said then he looked a his watch and whistled as he commented, "Look at the time, dinner should be ready to be served right now."


	8. The Silence Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Dinnertime 

Quatre held out an arm to Ami which she accepted quite happily and Quatre led the way to the dining hall. Duo cheekily grinned at Minako offering her his proffered hand and Minako grasped onto it allowing Duo to pull her along behind him. Heero stood up with Rei and the two walked side by side, following the others but not touching, just walking close to each other. Mako looked over at Wufei and he stared back at her. Mako tossed her hair and strode off leaving Wufei to smirk and follow her. Trowa ofllowed them all last. As Rei was walking she turned around to stare at Trowa, noting the way he had been staring at Relena, remembering there was a time when Relena's father had stared at her the same way.

He loves her- Rei came to the conclusion and that thought made her smile. Trowa noticed Rei staring at him and raised his eyebrows at her and Rei shrugged her shoulders and turned away quickly as if embarrassed to have been caught out. At that simple movement Trowa was struck by the thought of how much she reminded him of Relena, and his mind started working, although he kept his thoughts to himself. Relena joined him outside the door and Trowa bestowed on her a smile and Relena returned his smile, taking his arm that he automatically offered her.

At the dining hall Quatre sat at the head of the table and placed Ami at his right hand side. Heero was seated at Quatre's left with Rei next to him. Minako wanted to sit beside Rei and so Duo sat next to Minako. Trowa and Relena had taken the seat beside Ami and Mako had taken her seat beside Trowa. Wufei was seated last and had chosen to sit opposite Mako beside Rei. Dinner was a chatty affair, Duo and Minako kept the table alive with cheerful conversation, Quatre and Ami continued polite conversation, Trowa was silent, eating his meal quietly every so often glancing at Rei, watching her closely and then looking at Relena whose gaze was fixed firmly on Rei and Heero. Heero and Rei were silent as always, Heero often looking over at her making sure she was okay. Mako and Wufei were making biting comments to each other, mainly trying to insult the other.

"Did you know Queen Serenity well at all?" Duo popped into the conversation and all talking stopped as everyone looked at Minako.

"Queen Serenity was the most wonderful, caring, kind person in the world, she always put the feelings of other people above her own, she would sacrifice her very life if it meant it would save someone else, she is our hime (princess), she will always be our hime (Princess)," Minako said softly, with a passion that quite surprised Duo and the other pilots as well. She seemed so sure, so certain. Ami, Mako and Rei were all nodding their heads agreeing with every word Minako spoke, for she spoke for all of them.

"I thought you didn't remember Crystal Tokyo," Duo said a little quietly, in his voice you could hear the thought as he imagined that Minako had been lying to him all this time and Minako gave him a fond smile, still lost in her memories.

"You don't need to remember to know what Serenity was like," Minako said dreamily and Duo frowned not understanding but Quatre gave him a look and Duo let the conversation go. When the meal was over Quatre stood up to address the table.

"Well, I hope everyone had a good dinner, I will now show you to your rooms"

Everyone started to get up, Duo had rushed to pull out Minako's chair for her and Minako was grinning like a Cheshire cat, enjoying the lavish attention being given to her. The group bar Trowa and Relena started following Ami and Quatre who was leading the way up the stairs to the second floor. Relena left the mansion quietly, leaving Trowa to keep an eye of everyone. A row of doors revealed decorated rooms once belonging to 10 of Quatre's 29 sisters. Five rooms on one side and five on the other. Ami chose the first room on the left, then Mako went into the next room on the left, then Minako and Rei took the last door down the hall on the left.

"Goodnight!" everyone called to each other and the girls disappeared into their respective rooms, Rei still clutching the bouquet of roses to her chest. Once the doors were shut the men huddled together for a conversation in one of the opposite rooms.


	9. The Silence Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Rei's Secret 

In the room huddled together the conversation began between the Gundam Pilots.

"Do you buy it?" Quatre asked the group and Duo was, as per usual, totally clueless of what Quatre was referring to.

"Buy what?" he asked innocently looking from one of the pilots to the next.

"The act, that they don't remember anything," Quatre explained and Duo was quick to jump to Minako's defence.

"Minako seems to genuinely not know anything at all"

"As does Ami," Quatre confirmed and Wufei snorted.

"Even though I don't like her the onna Mako doesn't seem to know much either," Wufei admitted shaking his head. Quatre then turned to Heero who seemed to not really be listening to the conversation at all.

"And Rei?" Quatre asked of Heero and he shrugged, for the first time in his life he was unsure.

"I don't know," he replied and Quatre pursed his lips considering his options.

"I think we should keep an extra eye on Rei then, Wufei you stand guard in the hallways…" Quatre started to hand out assignments but was interrupted by Heero's quick response.

"No"

"What?" Quatre was surprised Heero had spoken up, Heero had never challenged Quatre like this before.

"No!" Heero repeated, then he calmed himself and said, "I will guard Rei myself, I will take the room opposite hers"

"Well maybe we should all watch over the girl from the room opposite theirs?" Quatre rearranged his plan and Duo rubbed his hands together with glee at the prospect of all he could get up to.

"Good idea," Duo said more to himself than to Quatre and Quatre gave him a stern look.

"Duo, under no circumstances are you to go into any of the girl's room without permission," Quatre told him seriously and Duo twisted his fingers behind his back so he could lie, smiling.

"Sure Quatre, no problem."

Rei sat beside the window holding the roses to her chest. Slowly she untied the ribbon holding them together and they fell onto her lap, 24 perfect, beautiful roses. She picked up two roses by the thorny stalks, wincing as the thorns pierced her skin, causing her to bleed. Rei ignored the pain and continued to tie the stalk of one rose around the stalk of the other. She then picked up another rose tying it to the first two. As she worked Rei felt wet tears on her cheeks, and she realised belatedly that she had been crying.

-This is for you Serenity, this is all for you- Rei thought to herself biting down on her lip through the pain.

She continued her work well passed dawn and by that time, there was no part on her hand that had not been pierced by the thorns. Rei fell asleep in the chair and didn't stir.


	10. The Silence Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Strange Punishment 

Rei awoke to Minako's horrified scream.

"Oh my Goddess Rei your hands!" Heero came running in, gun pulled out at Minako's scream, pushing aside Makoto and Ami who had wandered in to see what all the fuss was about. Everyone was floored at the state of Rei's hands. There was dried blood all over her dress and her hands, the puncture wounds crusted over with blood. Heero was spellbound as he stared in shock at what she had done. Minako fell to her knees beside Rei's chair taking her hands tentatively.

"What is this?" Makoto asked reaching for the roses, which Rei had tied into some sort of... Makoto didn't exactly know quite what to make of it. Rei grabbed her work shaking her head at Makoto who stepped backwards letting her be. Ami and Makoto each grabbed a hold of Rei's shoulders in an attempt to let Rei open her mind to talk to them if she so wished it.

"Rei you have to let us dress your hands, it could get infected," Minako said softly and Rei nodded.

Quatre and Duo were in the doorway watching with Wufei and Trowa standing behind them. Seeing that they were ready to clean Rei's hands he sent Wufei and Trowa to get some water and cleaning solution, much to Wufei's annoyance, he walked away muttering something about a fool onna. Everyone remained in silence, and in that loud silence Rei looked up to glance at Heero and his face showed that he couldn't comprehend why she had done such a thing, but he didn't look down on her, he was merely confused, but accepting of her strange behaviour. Once the cleaning liquids had arrived the girls set about tending to Rei's puncture wounds. Heero put away his gun and ran his fingers through his wet, messy hair. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard Minako's scream. For a moment back there his heart had felt like it was being torn out of his chest, he had been sick with worry for Rei, and he didn't know why he felt so strongly towards her. Quatre, Wufei, Duo and Trowa all sat in the room watching the three girl's work around Rei, each wondering just what the hell was going on.

I need to get more roses- Rei finally said to then and Minako looked at the roses tied together in Rei's lap.

-To continue doing this?- Minako said nodding her head towards the tied roses and Rei bowed her head indicating she was right.

-Yes-

-No Rei, I can't allow it- Ami spoke up shaking her head and Makoto touched Rei's hand, agreeing with Ami.

-Look at the state of your hands for the love of the Goddess- Makoto pointed out and Rei looked down at her hands, feeling pity for herself. Her hands had been so lovely, but they would not be so from now on, for in doing this task, the senshi healing would not work, not without the Silver Crystal in the hands of its rightful owner.

-Please, convince them to let me go out and get more- Rei begged and Minako brushed back Rei's hair gently.

-Rei, tell us why, help us to understand-

-I cannot, please just help me- Rei begged again, her voice shivering with emotion and Ami breathed deeply.

-I will talk to Quatre, maybe he will let us go outside, I saw underneath my balcony in the garden below there was a garden of rose bushes, if he doesn't mind maybe you can take those- Ami gave in sighing deeplyand Rei beamed brightly hugging Ami. Minako and Makoto shared worried looks but said nothing. They had promised Rei they would help her, and they would keep that promise. After finishing cleaning her wounds the girls left back to their own rooms to finish getting dressed and Heero and Rei were left alone in her room.

"Rei…" Heero started to say something but when Rei turned her wide violet eyes on him he became silent once more.

-What?- Rei made the movement with her hands and Heero felt compelled to continue.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and Rei's face became overshadowed in sadness.

Ever since she had woken up Heero had been there for her. She hated most of all not being able to tell him everything. He reminded her so much of Relena's father, the man who had stolen her heart. The way he was so silent, and just always there protecting her. Even the way he looked at her was the same.

Rei simply shook her head and Heero breathed deeply and nodded his head, agreeing not to speak of it anymore. Rei's eyes filled with tears of happiness, glad that Heero did not forsake her running to throw herself into his arms and Heero held onto her slim form, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. For once in his life, Heero felt truly a strange feeling in his soul. He felt happy.

Quatre was in his study reviewing some business papers when there was a timid knock at his door.

"Come in," he called expecting it to be his manservant but was pleasantly surprised when Ami wandered in and Quatre's eyes widened with joy, "Oh Ami, what a surprise"

"Quatre I hope I'm not interrupting you," Ami said softly and Quatre swept aside his papers, giving Ami his full attention.

"Of course not, it's a welcome distraction from work," Quatre said and Ami smiled blushing taking a seat in front of his desk.

"The girls and I were wondering if we might go outside, into the garden," Ami requested and Quatre clapped his hands together.

"Of course, it's a such a lovely day, we should make a picnic of it," he said decidedly and Ami was quite happy with the idea.

"That would be fantastic"

"Okay, well I'll have the servants get together a basket and meet you and the others in the garden in about half and hour," Quatre arranged it quite easily and Ami pursed her lips, knowing she had to bring this subject up, on Rei's behalf.

"There is one other thing," Ami said and Quatre raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"The roses, Rei wants more to continue her work," Ami put forward and Quatre frowned not liking the idea.

"But her hands..."

"She wants to keep going and we promised her we would help," Ami said pleadingly, her wide blue eyes so sincere. Quatre couldn't bring himself to say nom not when she looked at him in such a soulful way.

"Well I cannot let you break a promise," he agreed and Ami smiled happy that she could help Rei and she leaned over to touch Quatre's hand.

"Thank you for understanding," she said squeezing his hand and Quatre smiled back at her. Ami blushed and kissed Quatre's cheek before leaving the room and Quatre reached up to touch his cheek in wonder, confused at this growing longing in his chest.

Fifteen minutes later Trowa, Duo, Heero and Wufei wandered into Quatre's study having already been told by the girls that they would be taking part in a picnic this afternoon, Wufei by protest. They were checking in with Quatre as they were meant to do with their latest updates. As usual Duo, Wufei and Quatre had no news, Mako, Ami and Minako had not regained any memory and had revealed nothing to them. Heero as usual could say nothing about Rei. Trowa was getting a little frustrated with Heero's refusal to speak but all were shocked when Quatre told them Ami's strange request.

"She must be nuts! She wants to keep going with this?" Duo asked amazed and Wufei shook his head in disbelief.

"Baka onna"

"You can't possibly be agreeing to facilitate her madness?" Trowa asked of Quatre who shrugged nodding his head.

"Ami promised," Quatre replied firmly but Trowa shook her head.

"Its crazy," he muttered loudly and Heero finally stirred.

"Be quiet all of you! Rei will do what she needs, none of us will interfere," Heero said strongly, his voice leaving no room for disagreement.

"What's with you Heero? Why do you always feel the need to protect that girl?" Duo asked giving a half smile, a suggestive smile. Duo's question confused Heero for a moment, as he had been asking himself the same question for the past few days.

"I…don't know," Heero said honestly and Quatre's eyes widened in curiosity. Could it be the perfect soldier had fallen for a woman?

"Do you like her?" Quatre asked slowly unsure of how Heero would react to such a question but Heero reply was swift, but shaky.

"No"

"Are you sure?" Duo persisted but Heero turned his fiery eyes on all of them leaving them a parting remark before he strode from the room.

"Leave her alone, all of you"

The other Gundam pilots gaped open-mouthed at his departing form before Duo's face transformed into a cheeky grin.

"Oh yes, Heero is in love!"

As Quatre was about to go down and join the picnic the phone in his office started ringing and he stopped to retrieve it.

"Report," the voice on the other end commanded and Quatre hurriedly did so, knowing Lady Une hated to be kept waiting. When he revealed Rei's strange behaviour Lady Une had some questions.  
"You say she purposely mutates herself?" Lady Une asked again waiting for confirmation.

"She is trying to make something out of the roses, by tying them together," Quatre explained and Lady Une breathed deeply on the other end of the phone.

"Are you sure she's not insane?" Lady Une asked the question seriously.

"Quite sure, the other girls assure me Rei is fully aware of what she is doing," Quatre confirmed surely and Lady Une sighed.

"Let me know what she is making when you figure it out," Lady Une commanded and Quatre agreed.

"Yes Lady Une."

"What about the others? Any progress?"

"None, they still claim to remember nothing, they only remember their lives before Crystal Tokyo," Quatre seemed baffled by this but Lady Une seemed hopeful that they might still come round.

"Keep at it, take them to do things they used to do together, maybe it will jog their memory," Lady Une told him and Quatre had only one reply for her,

"Yes."

Quatre came upon a peaceful scene in the garden below. Heero was sitting on a stone bench watching Rei as she walked through the rose bushes, cutting the roses and putting them in her little basket. She finished just as Quatre sat down beside Ami on the blanket and ran over to sit by Heero giving him her basket to hold and he did so without protest. Makoto and Wufei were having in arm wrestle on the picnic blanket, being egged on by Minako and Duo who were cheering for their favourite contender. It was all so perfect, so normal.


	11. The Silence Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Days Go By 

The days passed by, and days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months. Three months from their first arrival, a battle was going on in the library.

"Ami and Quatre are having a chess battle! You have to come watch"

Mako burst into Minako's room yelling at the top of her lungs the news but was dumbfounded at the sight of Minako and Duo locked in a passionate embrace, their lips locked together. They broke apart blushing as Mako stood there gaping in shock at the both of them.

"Uh, wow a chess battle," Duo blurted out lamely in the uncomfortable silence that followed before leaving the room, presumably to the library where the others were. Mako raised a curious eyebrow at Minako who blushed deeper but her eyes were worried.

"Don't tell Rei, you know she won't approve," Minako begged, her eyes pleading and Mako frowned crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"I'm not sure I approve Minako," Mako told her grimly and Minako narrowed her eyes.

"Don't start," she warned before running off after Duo and Mako's frown deepened watching Minako disappear. Minako was getting far to close to Duo. It wasn't safe. These people were friendly, and nice, and polite, but they were also trying to find out information about Serenity and Endymion and Mako and the girls still had no idea why. Until they knew the men's motives, Mako knew that they should not let their guards down. It was dangerous for them and more importantly dangerous for Serenity, Endymion and Small Lady. Mako sighed deeply and wandered back to the library.

Inside the library, Quatre and Ami were engaged in a battle of chess, just as they had been when Mako left to get Minako. Her gaze wandered unconsciously to Wufei who was seated on the love chair, his face twisted into his customary scowl.

Mako could just imagine him thinking, 'why couldn't Quatre beat such a weak little onna already?' The thought that she knew what he was thinking made Mako smile and Wufei caught the grin and raised his eyebrows wondering why she was smiling at him like that.

"Silly onna," he breathed darkly but was surprised that the moment he had opened his mouth to speak, Mako had mouthed his words at the same time. Mako came to sit by him grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You are so predictable," Mako told him pleasantly and Wufei grunted in response.

"Baka..."

"Baka onna," Mako grouched with him anticipating his words and Wufei looked over at her and couldn't help the smirk of amusement that came to his mouth. Mako looked to check that everyone was there. Minako and Rei were sprawled out on a rug in front of the fireplace. Rei had her usual basket of roses beside her and sitting in the basket was her work of roses. They had finally discovered what it was that Rei had been making all this time. The nearly finished dress made from the roses, so intricately done that it had taken her 3 months to nearly complete it. Rei had her eyes closed listening to the soft classical music that lilted through the library. Heero stood by the window, gazing out into the night sky, but every so often his blue eyes would seek Rei's lovely face. Duo sat behind Minako who was lying with her head towards him. Unnoticed by all but Mako, he was stroking her hair gently and she was smiling up at him adoringly. Mako had a bad feeling about this, as he remembered just how close Duo and Minako had become, from what she had seen in Minako's bedroom in any case.

-When was this?- Rei asked inside Mako's head interrupting any thought Mako had in her head.

This shook Mako as it had been a long while since Rei had spoken to her or any of the other girls directly. Mako felt a stab of guilt that she had unintentionally told Rei, despite Minako's plea.

-In Minako's room, just before- Mako replied immediately and Rei turned her head where she lay to look over at Minako and Duo who were obvious to her gaze, too caught up in each other.

-Get Ami and Minako to my room later for a senshi meeting- Rei told Mako who nodded confirming. Rei then closed her eyes and resumed her listening and Mako's attention reverted back to the chess game.

The relaxed atmosphere in the library was broken when Trowa and Relena strolled into the room. Relena hadn't visited them since the first time they had met. She had devoted most of her time to finding out all she could about Crystal Tokyo. The latest news she had discovered was that Serenity and Endymion had been protected by women known as Senshi, 4 of them were the personal protectors, and 4 of them protected the family from afar. The personal protectors were called the Inner Senshi, their names were Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. The Outer Senshi, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto were the protectors from afar. It was said during the Crystal Freezing the outer senshi were frozen where they were standing guard in the outer solar system protecting Crystal Tokyo from any outside attacks.

"Relena, what a surprise," Quatre said standing up to address her, the game of chess abandoned and Ami stood to acknowledge Relena as well but Relena gave a tinkle of laughter and waved her to sit back down.

"Please sit down, I'm here for the weekend only," Relena announced as Minako and Rei sat up slowly. Relena noticed Rei's basket on the floor and walked towards it curiously but Rei grabbed the basket to her chest before Relena could get too close. Relena had heard of the contents of Rei's baskets from Lady Une, but Relena longed to see for herself the self-mutilation Rei impressed upon herself daily.

-Don't touch- Relena heard a voice in her head but wasn't sure if she had imagined it. Rei's expression said the same thing.

"What is it?" Relena asked of Rei who made a few quick motions with her hands.

"Weaving, she is making a dress from the flowers," Heero replied for Rei without looking at her at all and Relena was surprised at how much he knew about Rei without even looking at her.

"I see, but what of your hands?" Relena asked gently and Rei looked at her daughter and shrugged.

The state of her hands was nothing compared to what she would do for Serenity and Endymion. Relena smiled weakly at Rei, feeling something was strange about her.

"Time for bed," Heero interrupted the questioning and everyone in the room agreed, most uncomfortable about Relena's appearance into their little cliche. Minako and Duo left first, parting at the door, then Mako and Wufei, Quatre and Ami, until Heero, Rei, Trowa and Relena were left alone. Rei stood up with her basket clutched tightly in her hands and as she passed Relena, Rei gave her a single rose and a gentle smile. Relena was struck by a strange feeling in her heart. Suddenly she felt as though she had known Rei somewhere before. Rei left with Heero following and Relena turned to Trowa.

"I know her Trowa," Relena whispered and Trowa frowned at her words.

"She was frozen in crystal with the others Relena," Trowa pointed out but Relena shook her head, whispering adamantly,

"Somehow, I know her."

Later that night all the girls snuck into Rei's room and sat in a circle on Rei four poster bed. Minako had come last, knowing what they wanted to talk about and not being too keen to hear it. They sat opposite each other, cross-legged in silence for a few moments then linked hands.

-Minako…- Rei began, her tone lecturing but Minako shook her head stubbornly.

-No Rei, I don't care what you think or say, I like Duo and we will be together whether you like it or not- Minako bravely stated punctuating her statement with a nod and Rei gave her a look.

-But you can't tell him anything- Rei reminded her and Minako rolled her eyes retorting,

-I know that, I am not a child-

Rei shook her head slowly as she questioned Minako,

-Minako, what kind of a relationship is based on lies?-

Minako couldn't reply knowing Rei had made a very important and valid point.

-I think I am in love with him- Minako revealed slowly and Mako widened her eyes in surprise wondering how this could have gotten so far so soon.

-And he has promised himself and his love to you?- Mako asked of Minako and Minako sighed deeply.

-No not yet, but he will-

Rei could feel the uncertainty in Minako's thoughts and played upon that insecurity. She could hear what Duo had told Minako of his life, the good and the bad and Rei knew she could use it.

-Can you be sure? He has been hurt before has he not? By someone named Hilde, is that not what he told you? He gave her his heart, he was to marry her, but she broke his heart and married another-

Minako couldn't answer. Ami thought it best to get to the point.

-Are you his girlfriend then Minako?- Minako shook her head unhappily.

-No, but I hope to be, I want to try, please- Minako begged her eyes filling with tears and Rei pursed her lips and nodded.

-Very well, just don't be the fool Minako, we are the Princesses of the Silver Millennium, and members of Neo Queen Serenity's Court, we are nobody's fool, especially some boys- Rei cautioned Minako who squealed happily hugging them all at the same time.

-Thank you, I have to go, Duo is waiting-

Minako disappeared into the darkness and Rei shook her head sadly.

-This happened in the Silver Millennium but it was Ami and me in Minako's position- Rei revealed parts of their past without realising and Mako sighed.

-I wish I could remember- she said wistfully and Rei smiled at her.

-Someday you will-

-Yeah someday- Mako returned Rei's smile then looked at the time, -I gotta go, sparring with Wufei in 15 minutes and I need to warm up-

Mako hurried off and Ami gave a delicate yawn.

-I might go for a breath of fresh air- Ami decided and Rei nodded.

-Goodnight Ami- Rei called to her as Ami left the room and giving a wave Ami was gone too.

Alone Rei took out the small dress she was making and took one last rose weaving it through as she had done before and to her utter relief it was finished. Finally she had completed the dress for Small Lady. Now she had to start on Endymion's cape, and lastly, Serenity's dress.

AN: Someone wrote in the reviews a note saying how strange it was that it was now minako going against the senshi code. Thats part of the irony of it all, because Minako doesn't actually remember saying any of that to Rei. Minako doesn't remember that she isn't supposed to fall in love, and now its Rei who is the cautious one, but unlike MInako, Rei relents because she knows all too well how it feels to be denied the one person you wanted to be with so badly.


	12. The Silence Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Marry Me Ami 

Ami pulled her thin shawl about her frail shoulders shivering, wishing she had brought a warmer jacket. As if answering her prayers she felt a jacket slip around her shoulders and Ami turned to see a familiar friendly face.

"Good evening Ami," Quatre greeted her pleasantly, his smile genuine and Ami smiled back at him accepting the arm he offered her.

The two had become very close over the past few months, united in their love for books and chess. Often you would find the two reading together in the library, playing chess together, or strolling through the gardens.

"Hello Quatre, what brings you out here?" Ami questioned him and Quatre shrugged.

"I spotted you leaving and thought you might need a jacket," he told her quite simply and Ami nearly melted with wonder at how thoughtful he was. He always seemed to know exactly when she needed something.

"Quatre, I think you know me better than I know myself," Ami laughed before she thought about what she was saying and blushed, embarrassed when she realised what she had said.

Quatre was similarly struck by how true her words were. It was like a sixth sense for him, he always had this feeling when Ami needed something. He could feel her heart beating now beside him. As if in a daze Quatre turned to her and the two locked eyes. In slow motion Quatre slowly bent his head to kiss Ami's quivering pink lips that were partly open waiting for his when…

"Master Quatre, your three eldest sisters are here, may I present the Lady Jessalyn, Lady Angelina and Lady Jenova," Rashid interrupted the intimate moment and Quatre pulled away from Ami in shock as his sisters stepped into view regarding him and Ami suspiciously. Under their calculating gazes, Ami withered and bowed her head apologetically.

"Excuse me," she said quickly turning and fleeing from the gardens. Jessalyn, Angelina and Jenova watched as Ami left before turning their eyes on Quatre, who was watching as Ami.

"Who is she?" Angelina demanded, being the oldest of the three and Quatre sought to placate the sisters, as they seemed a bit irate.

"I like this girl," he told them thinking honesty would be the best policy but Angelina wasn't appreciating his honesty.

"I asked you who she was?" Angelina retorted and Quatre knew he may as well tell them all of it. They would find out soon enough anyway.

"A girl we revived from Crystal Tokyo, she used to be a scientist," Quatre regaled them with Ami's story, but Jessalyn was shocked. She remembered learning about the ancient city of Crystal Tokyo when she was a girl. If the girl was from Crystal Tokyo, then she was not a part of this time.

"Used to be? She doesn't belong here Quatre," Jessalyn hissed offended that her brother thought he could just bring any girl to live in their family home.

"I want her to belong here," Quatre said his voice getting firm, loosing his pleasant tone. His eldest two sisters always brought out the bad side in him.

"Whether you want her to belong or not is of no concern to any of us, it is your duty to be married Quatre, a society girl who will bring honour to our family," Jenova tried to make him see reason, she was the gentler of the three sisters, and had held the most influence with Quatre when they had been younger.

"Ami is everything I want in a wife, I want to marry her," Quatre said a little stunned that he had said what he had been thinking for the passed two weeks.

"Out of the question," Angelina was quick to cut him off but Quatre was adamant. Now that he had said it out loud, he knew that this was what he truly wanted, and Ami was what would make him forever happy.

"I will marry Ami, if she will have me"

"Its not right, our father would be spinning in his grave," Jessalyn tried to make him see reason but Quatre shook his head at her.

"This is my life, and I will live it as I see fit, I am the master in my own house am I not?" Quatre soft voice became a roar of power and the sisters remained silent at his outburst.

"Am I not?" Quatre repeated his voice full of that same warning and Angelina swallowed difficultly.

"Yes brother, you are," she replied and Jessalyn looked absolutely furious but held her tongue.

"Do what you want, but don't expect us to be at the wedding," Jessalyn spat at him turning on her heel and Angelina was quick to follow. Jenova stayed behind with Quatre and touched his cheek lightly.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Jenova asked him carefully and Quatre nodded surely.

"Yes, I feel it in my heart"

"Very well, I will talk to Jess and Ang," Jenova agreed pinching his cheek smiling at him and she followed her two older sisters.

Quatre stood there alone in the garden, but at the sound of a twig snapping he turned to catch Ami, red faced standing behind a bush.

"You heard?" he asked and Ami smiled shyly.

"Every word"

"I'm sorry I…" Quatre immediately went to apologise but Ami pressed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Why are you apologising?" she asked in wonder and Quatre smiled.

"I don't know"

On impulse the two hugged, Ami was overjoyed at Quatre's revelations and Quatre was pleased he wouldn't have to repeat himself to Ami face to face. Now she knew exactly how he felt and from her smiles and the way she held him Quatre could only deduct that she felt the same way about him.

"Ami," Quatre murmured and Ami lifted her head shyly.

"Yes Quatre"

"Will you marry me?" Quatre asked and a shadow fell across Ami's face.

"No," she replied in a choked whisper and her reply quite shocked Quatre who looked heart broken.

"Who not?" he asked his voice trembling and Ami took his face between her small hands and pressed her forehead to his.

"Because I do not want to start a fight between you and your sisters," Ami told him and Quatre smiled shaking his head.

"I am willing to risk it for you, I love you Ami," Quatre confessed lovingly and Ami felt tears running down her face at his words.

"And I love you," Ami told him surely leaning in to receive the long awaited kiss. They stayed locked like that, seemingly forever, but neither wanted to part. When they finally parted Quatre kissed Ami's nose and pulled her close to him.

"Marry me Ami, be mine forever," he begged and Ami looked up at him adoringly,

"I would love nothing more."


	13. The Silence Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Mako And Wufei, Minako and Duo, Rei and Heero 

Mako arrived at the gym a little late, and as she walked inside she heard Wufei comment snidely

"You're late"

"I know, sorry, Rei wanted a meeting in her room," Mako told him absently stripping off her shirt, wearing just her sports bra and Wufei was stunned at how good she looked. All the work they had been doing to train each other had paid off. They had met every day for the passed two months and sparred with each other, finding each other the perfect opponent in strength and height.

"Meet about what?" Wufei asked and Mako shrugged.

"This and that, doesn't really matter, lets spar," she invited him dodging his questions as she always did and Wufei nodded crouching low.

Two hours later the two were slippery with sweat, gasping for air but still as determined to defeat one another. Mako sunk into a sweeping kick knocking Wufei's legs out from under him and he fell flat on his back. Mako went to straddle him but he flipped her onto her back and straddled her instead pinning her arms.

"Yield," he demanded of her and Mako smiled, pleased to have lasted as long as she did against Wufei.

"I yield," she agreed but Wufei didn't release her hands. Their faces were inches apart and Wufei felt himself blushing bright red as he rolled off her, knowing he had to tell her now how he felt about her.

Over the passed few months, Wufei had felt something inside him growing. An affection for Mako, through their fighting and sparring, Wufei had come to respect and possibly love Mako for the strong woman she was. Mako reminded him of his dead wife, he wasn't about to let her slip out of his fingers. He began pacing as he tried, quite unsuccessfully to tell Makoto how he truly felt about her.

"You are….a good woman….a strong woman…..someone to respect"

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Mako asked him thoroughly amused and Wufei gave her a look of annoyance.

"You are not making this easy onna," Wufei growled in her direction and Mako smiled inwardly.

"Tell you what, I will date you, if you stop calling me onna and call me Mako," Mako gave him the conditions of the deal and Wufei hesitated only a moment, before nodding.

"Okay…Mako"

"Can I ask you a question though?" Mako asked frowning a little and Wufei stopped his pacing to finally look directly at her.

"What"

"Why do you want to date me? We fight constantly, we annoy each other to no end, half the time its like you want to cut my head off with the katana," Mako smirked as she remembered the time Wufei had come close to doing exactly that. But then he had looked in her eyes, and his fierceness had calmed and he had helped her up. It was the way he looked into her eyes now. So gentle, so protective, so admiring.

"I like you because you challenge me, because you are everything I ever dreamed of in a woman, that's why," Wufei told her surely stepping towards her and he roughly brushed her hair back with his hand.

"I never knew what I wanted in a man, but now I know I want you," Mako replied grabbing his face between her hands and kissing him long and hard, just the way both of them liked it.

In Minako's room Duo and Minako lay sprawled before the fireplace, wrapped in a fur quilt, entwined in each others arms.

"Babe, you are the sunshine in my world," Duo told her lovingly kissing her forehead and Minako could have melted with happiness but something was bothering her.

"What do you want from me?" Minako asked of Duo who shrugged hugging her tightly.

"What we have now," he said simply but Minako wasn't satisfied with his answer. She wanted more, didn't he?

"But don't you want more, don't you think about the future, about us, where we will be? I mean I am pretty much your girlfriend at the moment but you refuse to give me that title, its like you are stopping me from getting too close to you," Minako started on him pulling away and Duo sat up running a hand through his already ruffled hair. He had been dreading this conversation, but he had known it was coming.

"I was hurt so badly before," Duo whispered and Minako sat up a little offended at his words.

"Why should you punish me for what happened to you?" she demanded and Duo felt terrible knowing it wasn't her fault Hilde had left him.

"I don't meant to," he apologised in his simple way and Minako grabbed onto his hand and moving so her beautiful face was directly in front of his.

"Then love me freely please, leave everything else behind, allow yourself to fully love me," Minako begged, her wide blue eyes so willing, so pleading for him to believe in their love. Duo couldn't stare into her eyes , he bowed his head regretfully.

"I'm scared," he admitted softly and Minako lifted his chin with her hands.

"Don't be"

"I love you," Duo breathed and Minako's eyes widened with joy. He had never told her he loved her before. She had always been waiting, she had always been hoping that he would love her.

"I love you more," Minako confessed throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly.

Duo looked over at this beautiful woman curled up in his arms and couldn't believe it was real.

Minako however was frowning, thinking of Rei who still hadn't spoken a single word.

"I feel like I should apologise to Rei," Minako said absently, her eyes glazing over with sadness and Duo was surprised.

"What for?" he asked curiously and Minako shrugged.

"That's just it, I don't know, and its killing me inside," Minako whispered sadly and Duo kissed the top of her head lovingly, just holding her.

Another three months passed by as the first three had. Each couple became closer together and by the end of the three months Rei had nearly finished Endymion's cape.

Rei had pleaded with Heero to let her go searching for more roses as she had exhausted Quatre's supply from his garden, so here they were taking a leisurely stroll through the forests, just outside of Quatre's mansion grounds. They were both silent as always, Heero kept his eyes on the lookout for anything suspicious while Rei wandered beside him. He had heard rumours that people from the village were starting to call Rei a witch. He heard stories taht they believed Rei had bewitched him somehow, so Heero was cautious whenever he allowed Reiout of the mansion grounds. He would not allow anything to happen to her. Never.

"There are some roses," Heero pointed off in the direction of a clearing where the townspeople had been cutting down the trees, but they had all gone home for the afternoon. Rei's eyes widened with joy and she went on her tiptoes to kiss Heero's cheek before hurrying to the clearing where the roses were growing in abundance. The area they were clearing used to be someone's house, and the house had quite the rose garden, the previous owner had loved roses.

Heero slowly walked over to watch Rei and was stuck by the breathtaking picture of beauty she made sitting there in a bed of roses. She was wearing a lilac flowing dress, her hair tied in a low loose ponytail, her cheeks flushed from the heat. She looked up at him and beckoned him to sit with her while she picked her roses and Heero took a step towards her when he heard loud creaking noise.

That sounded like…a falling tree! Somehow Heero knew that the tree was headed for Rei and he dove to protect her pushing her out of the way, just in time as the trunk of the tree fell exactly where Rei had been sitting. Unfortunately Heero hadn't managed to get out of the way and the trunk fell on his legs. The pain was unbearable and Heero cried out, his eyes shut with the effort of trying to dull the pain running through his body. Opening his eyes he saw Rei's worried face, knowing she couldn't call for help.

-Heero has been hurt, please come now- Rei projected this message and a mental picture of their location to any open mind she could find nearby. Rei crawled as close as she could to Heero, kneeling beside him, placing his head on her lap stroking his hair from his forehead.

-Be strong Heero- Rei bethought Heero, hoping that somehow he would be able to hear her and know all would be well and she felt his hand reach up and grasp hers strongly. Rei bent her head and kissed Heero's forehead gently.

-Be strong Heero- Heero heard a woman's voice in his head whispering those words to him and each time he heard the words his strength and will to live grew. He could no longer feel his legs, all he could feel were Rei's fingers stroking his forehead and her warm tears on his face. It seemed like they had stayed that way forever but then he heard the galloping of a horse and Relena's voice crying out his name before he lost consciousness and blacked out.


	14. The Silence Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Saviour 

Heero woke up to find himself in a starch white hospital bed with IV drips in his arm. His legs were in bandages but Heero couldn't feel them, and when he tried to move them…they did nothing. Outside he could hear voices talking, Relena and Lady Une.

"So he is fully paralysed"

"From the waist down, it's terrible"

"He was a good soldier, a hell of a Gundam pilot"

"The girl who was with him at the time, Rei, she didn't make any sound when it happened, she didn't even scream, maybe she really is simple, she purposely mutates herself on those roses, without Heero up and able to help her, I think it would be better if she was taken back to the lab to be watched over, Heero can't protect anyone now, much less her"

"How did you know where to find them?"

"I don't know, it was like a heard a voice in my head tell me that Heero was hurt and then I could just see where he was in my mind, the other three girls arrived moments after I did"

"So Rei may not be as simple as we are led to believe"

"What are you saying Lady Une?"

"Telepathy is not a new concept, but its certainly never been proven to exist; yet"

"You don't think she can project thoughts do you? That's impossible"

"Relena, when will you learn, nothing is impossible"

"Very well, and the girl?"

"We will take her back to the lab if that is what you wish"

"Thank you."

Their voices faded away, and Heero's attention was on the door when it opened to reveal a dishevelled Rei standing in the doorway. She shut the door behind her quickly and ran to throw herself over his chest, hugging him tightly, tears falling from her eyes that she wiped away quickly.

-Its good you are awake- Rei conveyed the message with her hands and Heero gave a half smile understanding her as he always did.

"Half awake," he replied wryly looking down at his legs with disgust but Rei smiled down at him kissing his forehead again.

-This man saved my life- Rei knew that she owed this man everything and she was willing to give him everything back.

-Don't worry, you will be good as new, I promise- Rei tried to tell him as best she could, but Heero heard the words as always.

Rei took from her basket that she always carried with her, two needles and a tube that she had taken and stuck one needle in her arm and one in Heero's initiating a blood transfusion of her blood to him. Heero could see Rei knew what she was doing, her eyes were determined and he trusted her explicitly, he would trust her with his life. With the needle still injected and the blood starting to transfer Rei reached into her pocket to produce a magnificent crystal.

-The Silver Imperial Crystal- Rei said more to herself but Heero heard her and stared up in wonder at the crystal. Where had he heard that before? For the life of him Heero couldn't remember. Rei placed the crystal on Heero's forehead and Heero felt the crystal hovering above him. Rei then clasped his hand in hers as the transfusion continued.

-Forgive me for dragging you into this Heero, forgive me, but this will make you strong, by the Spirit of Selenity you will be healed-

Rei closed her eyes to pray and Heero's hand squeezed hers. Unbeknownst to Rei, Heero easily heard her thoughts as the sharing of blood enhanced their sharing of the mind. Rei felt her eyes become droopy from loss of blood and her head began to sink.

"Rei, are you okay?" Heero asked her but Rei's only response was to collapse onto his chest.

"Rei!" alarmed Heero used what strength her had in his arms to caress the top of Rei's head.

It was then that Heero heard a voice in his head. It wasn't the one he always heard when he was with Rei, this voice was different, it was gentle, unbelievable, the voice of an angel.

-Sleep well perfect soldier, for Rei will have need of you, protect her, Cosmic Moon Power!-

And then all went black.

"What is going on here? Get her off him"

Relena's shrill scream woke both Rei and Heero from their slumber. Immediately two guards came forward as the doctor hurried in to remove the needles from Rei and Heero's arm. The guards each grabbed Rei's arms escorting her from the room when Relena's gasp turned their attention back to Heero who was standing up beside his hospital bed. Trowa was standing behind Relena, his mouth open in shock. He knew Heero was strong, but this…this was a miracle.

"Let Rei go now, if you know what is good for you."

"Heero…how?" Relena gasped in shock stepping back into Trowa who automatically wrapped his arms around her as the guards released Rei and she sank to the floor, the strength gone from her body after the blood transfusion.

"I'm going back to the mansion now," he said coldly walking over to Rei and scooping her up into his arms Heero walked passed Relena and Trowa not even stopping.

"Heero…" Relena breathed watching him go, feeling her heart breaking for him. It was then she realised she could never mean as much to Heero as it was apparent that Rei did, and that killed Relena deep inside. Trowa could see the emotional turmoil Relena was going through and wished with all his might that he could somehow comfort her, somehow be something more to her than what he was. More than a friend.

"Princess, do you want us to go after them?" one of the guards asked her but Relena waved him off.

"No, no, let them be, I need to speak to Lady Une."


	15. The Silence Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Getting Married

Heero tried to sneak into the mansion unnoticed with a sleeping Rei in his arms but was ambushed by none other than Duo and Minako.

"Heero, you're okay! I thought you would be in hospital for at least six months! And you're walking! I don't believe it," Duo's mouth was running a mile a minute as his face lit up with joy.

Overwhelmed by the reappearance of his friend Duo moved into hug him, squashing Rei between them. Quatre and Ami wandered into the foyer, hand in hand, and both were delighted to see Heero standing in the doorway, despite the fact that Duo was hanging off him. Mako and Wufei came running up the stairs from the basement, from a spar work out and stopped dead at the sight of Heero being hugged by Duo, and both broke into wide smiles knowing Heero hated that sort of emotional show.

"You really had us worried," Ami said as Minako pulled Duo off Heero, whose face was emotionless. Minako then looked at the bundle wrapped up in Heero's arms and a frown marred her pretty features.

"What's wrong with Rei?" Minako asked worriedly, reaching over to touch Rei's flushed cheek.

-I'm fine- Rei told them, raising her head from Heero's shoulder to smile weakly at them and Heero put her down on the nearest couch which was in the library so she could sit and keep in with the conversation.

"You guys are just in time for some amazing news, Quatre and Ami are getting married!" Minako revealed the news before she could help herself and Duo clamped a hand over her mouth rolling his eyes at her gossiping.

Rei had to smile inwardly. She had known Quatre and Ami were engaged these three months passed, even though the others didn't. Ami and Quatre had done a marvellous job at keeping everyone else in the dark. Rei didn't intentionally use her telepathy to search her friends minds, but one-day Ami's happiness had flowed into Rei and Rei had seen in Ami's mind Quatre, and the ring and the promise of love they had shared. Rei knew it would only be a matter of time before they announced their wedding date to the others. Rei's face didn't reveal what she was thinking as she took a good look at her three friends, seeing something in their eyes that hadn't been there when they lived in Crystal Tokyo. Rei recognised the look, she had seen it in her own eyes so long ago. It was love. Her friends were in love, but Rei had seen this coming. She should have known she couldn't deny them their fates. Rei, are you okay with this? Ami asked coming forward, laying her hand on Rei arm and Rei's face broke into a smile, a genuine smile.

-Oh Ami, I'm so happy for you- Rei told her hugging the girl who breathed a sigh of relief. She had been so worried about what Rei would say. She knew that if Rei had commanded it, Ami would have broken off the engagement to Quatre, because she had sworn to help Rei as best she could.

-Really?-

-Yes Ami, we deserve this, we deserve this chance to be loved- Rei said adamantly and Ami giggled to herself so delirious with joy.

"You will all be my bridesmaids!" she announced happily and Mako came forward placing an arm around Ami's shoulders.

"Could you expect anything less!" Mako asked and the girls dissolved into loud chattering. Duo looked at the women and shook his head.

"I think the girls need some time together," he said then he looked at Quatre and made a jerking movement with his head and Quatre nodded.

"We will retire to my office, goodnight ladies," Quatre said kissing Ami's head and leaving the room with the other men in tow.

"Night!" came the distracted chorus of goodbyes as the men left the women to it.

"Report," Heero demanded as soon as the door to Quatre's office was closed and Quatre sat on the edge of his desk stroking his chin while Wufei and Duo took their seats.

"It was no accident as I am sure you have guessed, someone was trying to kill you," Quatre started shuffling through some papers, avoiding Heero's eyes but Heero could decipher what Quatre was trying to say.

"Or trying to kill Rei," Heero spoke what everyone else had been thinking. It was true the girls weren't that popular with the rest of society. The pilots had known it would only be a matter of time before the girls were targets, it was one of the reasons Quatre himself had offered so soon for Ami. No one would dare harm the wife of a Gundam Pilot. The retribution for such an act would mean a very painful death.

"Why?" Heero persisted his questioning and Quatre shrugged unsure of whether to reveal his thoughts.

"Don't know, we think it may be…" Quatre hesitated but Heero already knew, deducting it from the foul look on Duo's face that it was none other than…

"Milliadros"

"By suspicion only, we have no proof," Quatre pointed out to Heero, noticing the way Heero had flushed deep red with fury.

"Why would he?" Heero asked and Duo interrupted with a few secrets of his own that he had managed to find out.

"Rumour has it, he is looking to get into Crystal Tokyo, he's looking for something inside Crystal Tokyo, no one knows what, but he thinks it can help him win the kingdom," Duo said and Heero fell silent to ponder the words, wondering what on Earth Milliadros could be hoping to find.

"He's still so bitter about the Relena being the heir and daughter of royalty thing," Wufei commented rolling his eyes and the childishness of Milliadros' calling.

"Sources tell us he is trying to get his hands on one of the girls in hopes they will be able to provide him with whatever he is looking for," Quatre commented and Heero felt his rage beginning to grow as he considered all that this meant.

"So he…" Heero was so consumed by anger he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Knew you would protect Rei if she was in danger so tried to kill you by dropping a tree on you, yes that's what we think happened," Quatre finished for him, slowly, a little unsure of what Heero's reaction would be to this information.

Heero was silent for a few moments and then he spoke quietly, with menace and a firm promise.

"I'll kill him"

Quatre had been expecting this sort of reply and so sought quickly to diffuse Heero's anger for as long as he could.

"Let it be for a few months, we are compiling information regarding his whereabouts, in a few months when we know what he is doing we will make a mission of it and end this, until then just watch over Rei as you have been doing, you don't want her in danger do you?" Quatre asked Heero knowing that would keep him in line and for a few moments it looked like Heero was about to contest Quatre's decision, but Heero controlled himself and nodded. Duo thought it time to change the subject.

"So Quatre, when's the wedding?" Duo asked smiling widely and Quatre smiled back thankful for the change in conversation.

"We want to get married quickly so that the media can't get involved," Quatre said sensibly and Duo was intrigued.

"So when?"

"Next Sunday," Quatre replied blushing at the thought and Wufei let out a low whistle at how close it was.

"Sunday! There's so much to do, arrangements and everything…" Duo started pacing as he started thinking of everything he would have to do to get the mansion ready for a wedding and Quatre laughed waving aside his worries.

"Rashid is taking care of it all, we have a fitting for our suits in two days, other than that, its all arranged," Quatre said simply and Duo became curious as a thought crossed his mind.

"Who's the best man?" Duo enquired and Quatre looked troubled.

"Well I was going to ask Trowa but he is so rarely around since he took on Heero's job as Relena's personal bodyguard," Quatre seemed sad and down hearted that he couldn't have his best friend as his best man and Duo and Wufei exchanged glances.

"Ask him," Heero finally spoke again and Quatre's eyes widened with surprise at his suggestion.

"You think?"

"He is your best friend Quatre, ask him," Heero said this softly, from where he stood, by the window as always.

"Since when did you get so friendly Heero?" Duo asked his friend curiously and Heero's only response was a customary grunt.

"Hn."


	16. The Silence Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Wedding Bells Are Ringing 

The men were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Is Heero here?" Relena's small voice asked as she crept into the library with Trowa not far behind as always. Quatre looked over at Heero quickly who hadn't moved from beside the window and he sighed.

"We were just going to check on the girls," Quatre said jerking his head towards Duo and Wufei who both nodded.

"Yeah we were just leaving," Duo repeated backing out of the door, he and Wufei went to find the girls. Quatre followed last stopping beside Trowa.

"Trowa, I wondered in we might have a few words," Quatre asked politely and Trowa seemed surprised but please Quatre wanted to speak with him. After all it had been a long time since the two friends had talked together.

"Of course Quatre, anything for a friend and comrade," Trowa agreed looking to Relena for permission and Relena nodded at him.

"I'll be all right," she assured him and throwing Heero a look Trowa left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Relena wasn't sure what she could possibly say. She just needed to speak to him, to hear his voice.

"Heero, I wanted to talk to you I wanted…" Relena tried speaking but the words faded from her lips when Heero turned to face her, his facial expression impossible to read.

"I heard you, when you tried to get Lady Une to send Rei back to the laboratory," the accusation in Heero's voice was more than Relena could bear. She knew he was disappointed in her and it killed her to know he thought of her so poorly.

"I thought it would be best…" Relena tried to excuse herself, embarrassed at being caught out but Heero wouldn't let her finish.

"For whom? Rei or yourself?"

"Heero I…" Relena didn't know what else she could say to make it better. Heero stared at her with those clear blue eyes, so intensely focused upon her and Relena stepped closer towards him, reaching out for him, but Heero deliberately avoided her hand stepping away from her.

"I don't love you Relena, I could never love you," Heero told her abruptly and coldly and at his words Relena pressed a hand to her mouth to smother her cry of pain. She had never expected him to say anything to her like that, even though deep down she knew he only spoke the truth, that didn't make it hurt any less. The tears were falling before she knew it but Relena made no move to brush them away, she merely stared at him. At his impassive, unforgiving features.

"But I love you Heero," Relena cried burying her face in her hands and she felt Heero touch the side of her face and she looked up to face him hoping against hope that he would tell her he loved her too. But she knew deep inside that wasn't what he was about to say. She knew his words before he said them.

"No you don't," Heero told her certainly and then he turned and strode from the room leaving Relena to cry by herself as she realised that she would never have Heero as her own.

Wufei went searching for Mako with a mission on his mind. Talking with Quatre, and after what happened with Heero and Rei, Wufei was starting to think that living in the Mansion wasn't going to be enough to keep the girls safe. It was the time now for desperate measures. Wufei would do anything to make sure Mako would be safe, even consider commitment. He met Mako coming out of the library and she threw her arms around his neck giggling happily. Wufei was surprised to find he didn't mind her clinging to him as she did and he manoeuvred them so that they were heading towards the gazebo where they could be alone.

"Wufei how exciting, imagine getting married!" Mako breathed delirious with joy and Wufei observed her with a half smile.

"Don't turn into a sappy weak onna on me," he joked with her, a smirk on his face and Mako turned to him her eyes wide with shock.

"Was that a joke?" Mako asked him incredulously and Wufei realised he had let down his guard. And in front of Mako no less.

"No," Wufei snorted, tyring to cover his mistake but Mako wouldn't hear of it.

"Yes it was, it was a joke, I don't believe it," Mako laughed at him bestowing on him a kiss so luscious Wufei forgot all about hiding his smiles.

"Don't tell anyone," he winked at her when they parted and Mako admired him a few moments in wonder.

"You've changed so much," Mako told him in wonder and Wufei knew it was now that he needed to tell Mako, to tell her just how he felt.

"Mako, I…the way I feel about you…I…" Wufei wasn't exactly sure how to say it, he had never told anyone this before. Not even his wife for although he admired his late wife, Wufei never really loved her. But Mako, Mako he was sure he loved.

"I love you too Wufei," Mako said easily and Wufei stared at her with admiration showing in his eyes.

"How do you know what I am thinking all the time?" he questioned her shaking his head in wonder and Mako smiled kissing him quickly.

"Because I love you, you crazy oaf, isn't that obvious?"

"Mako, I…I love…you," Wufei managed to force out and Mako stroked the side of his face lovingly.

"I know you do," she replied sweetly and Wufei grasped her two hands in his squeezing them more tightly than he meant to but Mako didn't complain.

"Marry me Mako," Wufei proposed much to Mako's apparent disbelief.

"What?"

"Marry me," Wufei repeated and Mako let out a loud chuckle.

"As you command it," she accepted willingly and Wufei pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly, Mako giggling the whole time.

The same sort of thoughts were running through Duo's head when he ran into Minako later that night when he was pacing the halls.

"What are you doing out here my love?" she asked him lovingly coming out of her room, a worried look on her face as she tapped him under the chin, "is something wrong"

"No nothing," Duo told her a little preoccupied with his thoughts but Minako knew something was wrong.

"Duo," her voice lowered considerably, telling him she was loosing her patience with him and Duo recognised it turning to actually look at her.

Seeing her in her nightgown, her hair hanging freely about her face, her blue eyes so worried for him and on impulse Duo pulled her to him closely kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Minako, you know that don't you?" Duo asked her and Minako smiled at how strange he was acting.

"Of course," she said smiling and Duo hugged her again.

"Then marry me, I want to look after you forever," he whispered in her ear and Minako's eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh Duo, yes I will marry you!" she exclaimed and Duo wrapped her into his arms spinning her around.

"Minako, you make me the happiest man alive," Duo swore and Minako didn't need to speak. Instead she bequeathed him a kiss that Duo gratefully accepted.

When Heero had made sure the Rei had made it to her bedroom safely and was sleeping quietly in her bed, he retreated to his room and opened up his laptop to find there was a video message waiting for him. It was from Lady Une and Heero sat down across from his screen and pressed the play button.

"Heero I have a mission for you and you alone. Your mission is to marry Princess Relena, do you accept?" the image of Lady Une gave him this mission and Heero viewed the screen for a long while then typed out an e-mail to Lady Une.

"Mission accepted," Heero agreed pressing send on the e-mail and closing the lid to his laptop with a decisive snap.

AN: Please don't hate me! I know Heero marrying Relena wasn't part of the vision of this story but hey, it suits me just fine!


	17. The Silence Chapter 16

AN: Poor poor Rei, I'm so sorry Rei/Heero lovers….but you should keep positive, after all I'm a Rei/Heero lover too! 

Chapter 16 - Surprise!

At breakfast time the next day Rei made her way slowly, with faltering steps, still not quite recovered from the day before but strangely enough Heero had not come to get her as he usually did and that worried her. She hoped that he was still well. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she found Trowa waiting for her, silent as always, his face revealing nothing. Rei knew immediately it had not been her that Trowa was waiting for, she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Good morning Rei, may I escort you to breakfast?" Trowa asked her ever so politely noting that for once Heero was not attached to her sleeve and Rei nodded her head taking his arm allowing him to lead her. As they walked Trowa seemed to be trying to form words but not knowing what to say. He finally managed to get it together after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted to thank you, I'm not sure what it was you did for Heero, but I appreciate and admire you for doing whatever you did, we would not have been the same if Heero had not been with us," Trowa told her softly, not looking at her but Rei could feel the thanks coming from him and smiled up at him, wishing she could tell him that there was no need for thanks.

Wishing she could tell him that if he wanted Relena he would just have to tell her how he felt, he would have to open himself up to Relena frightening as the idea would be to him, but as always Rei remained silent. As they reached the door to the dining hall Trowa finally looked down at her and Rei saw respect for her in his eyes and she was pleased for she considered Trowa to be a good man, hard working and determined, dangerous, deadly, but a good man. Good enough for her daughter as well, though she could tell no one else that.

In the dining hall Ami and Quatre like always were first at the table, Mako and Wufei were already there, and they seemed to be talking about something extra special. When Rei entered the room Mako looked over at Rei her face flushed with excitement.

"I'm getting married as well Rei, the same day as Ami and Quatre, just after them!" at those words Rei's face broke into an excited smile as she broke away from Trowa and ran to hug her friend tightly. I'm very happy for you Rei assured her and Mako sighed with contentment as Duo and Minako walked through the door singing a song together.

"We're, going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married, going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married, gee I really love you and we're, gonna get married, going to the chapel of love!"

Rei didn't even hesitate as she hugged the elated Minako. Even allowing Duo to plant a sloppy kiss on her own cheek which she discreetly wiped away when his back was turned, much to Minako's amusement.

-Let me guess, you are getting married as well?- Rei asked Minako and Minako giggled joyously.

"Yes we're getting married on Sunday with Ami and Quatre, after Mako and Wufei," Minako confirmed and the room was abuzz with chatter as Rei quickly found a seat at the table beside Trowa.

She wasn't very hungry and so grabbed a piece of toast and was in the process of buttering when the door opened to reveal Heero and Relena hand in hand. Duo's mouth practically fell open at the sight especially when he spied the ring on Relena's finger.

"No way," he let it slip before he could help himself and everyone stared first at Duo and then back to Relena and Heero.

"Relena and I will also be married come Sunday," Heero announced and that announcement stunned the room into complete silence.

Rei's heart went from her chest to her feet all in a matter of seconds. Before she knew it she was running from the room and back up the stairs to her room, her safe haven. Heero watched her go and longed to follow her to see if she was all right, but his new mission called him to be a protecting fiancée, he could not deny his duty, his mission. Then he wouldn't be perfect anymore. But as those thoughts entered his mind Heero began to wonder. Would It be so terrible to not be perfect?

The news hit Trowa similarly and he too stood and excused himself opting to follow Rei. Relena watched Trowa go her heart heavy, wondering why she cared so much that there was a look of horrified betrayal in his eyes. Heero had come to her that morning informed her of the message Relena knew Lady Une had sent to Heero on Relena's request, but after what Heero had said to her the day before, Relena wasn't sure that marriage to Heero would benefit her at all but she couldn't say so out loud. Not when she had arranged this.

Trowa found Rei in her room clutching at the little dress she had made with the roses, as well as the finally finished rose cape Trowa knew she had been making lately from updates to Lady Une by Quatre. In her hands she held another dress of roses, big enough for a grown woman, it was nearly finished but for the front part of the bodice.

"I guess you were as surprised as I?" Trowa asked her and Rei turned to look at him, pain obvious in her violet eyes.

Rei nodded to confirm, not knowing why she was so upset and Trowa sighed deeply thinking that for once someone actually knew exactly what he was feeling and that comforted him.

Trowa took a seat by Rei on the loveseat and watched as she forced herself to continue her painful work. Neither made a sound during the hours that followed. Both were trying to deal with the pain that was killing them both deep inside and for different reasons, neither could say out loud why they were hurting.


	18. The Silence Chapter 17

AN: How exciting the others are getting married!

Chapter 17 - Four Weddings and a Missing Groom

The days passed by quickly with so much to do. Four weddings to prepare in one week was a tall order but Rashid knew what he was doing, after all he had planned weddings for Quatre's 29 sisters.

Heero had disappeared inside his room, not speaking to his fiancee at all, vanishing from Rei's presence altogether. He requested Duo's presence for three days and the two spent long hours in Heero's room. What they were doing was obviously secret for not one of the other Gundam Pilots knew what Duo and Heero were discussing.

Minako was surprised to find a request from her fiancee that she was needed in Heero's room and when she departed hours later her face was drawn and serious. Quatre and Ami could see something was going on, but Minako refused to speak on it; despite Ami and Mako's pleading for her to tell them. Minako's lips were sealed and they weren't opening.

Rei couldn't hide so easily as the girls all wanted her to be involved in planning the wedding. Rei sat in the room with them as they discussed their hair and dresses and silently continued her work on her last dress.

On the Saturday night, the girls were drinking wine together and talking about what they could remember from the old days. Mako had drunk quite a bit of wine and was cheekily talking with Ami about her wedding night, some of the things she was saying had Ami blushing bright red. Minako crept over to Rei who had barely touched her wine at all.

-Rei, I'm sorry, I haven't even thought about your feelings, about Heero and Relena- Minako touched the top of Rei's head gently to pass on her message and Rei looked up at her frowning taking Minako's hand.

-What do you mean Mina-chan?- Rei asked not letting anything of what she felt show on her face.

-Well, you know…I mean…you….Rei you love him- Minako told her as though it was common knowledge and Rei shook her head immediately to deny it, as she always did.

-No…I…he just protects me that's all- Rei tried to dispel any of Minako's thoughts on that subject but Rei could tell by Minako's face Minako didn't believe her.

-Whatever you say, but if you do love him Rei, don't let him slip out of your fingers, say yes- Minako implored kissing Rei's forehead gently and Rei's small hands reached up to grasp Minako's hands.

-Say yes? To what?- Rei persisted but Minako was saved from answering as Makoto stumbled towards them throwing an arm around each of the girls shoulders and giggling loudly as she announced,

"Minako, Rei, its time for tequila shots!"

In her bedchamber Relena was far from the excited bride awaiting the daylight. Her wedding day was to be tomorrow. It was meant to be the happiest day of her life, but all she could think of was the day in Quatre's office when Heero had told her his feelings clearly and concisely. It had changed her every view, how could she have ordered someone to marry her thinking she could make them love her? That wasn't the way things worked. She had been too blind to see the truth, and now she could see the truth, it was too late to take it back. When Relena had asked Lady Une to give Heero the mission of marrying her, Relena had thought, stupidly thought, that she could change Heero's mind. But she was wrong, she knew that now but it was too late. She had made her bed and now she had to lie in it so to speak, and in doing so she had doomed Heero into a marriage with her so that they would both be unhappy.

Trowa came into Relena's bedchamber to check on Relena and was surprise to find her sitting in her bed, her eyes red with tears. Trowa came over to her and Relena tried to sniff them back but failed miserably beckoning for Trowa to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Oh Trowa, I don't think I can marry him, he doesn't love me, he told me as much," Relena told him, revealing all to Trowa whom Relena considered a trusted friend and Trowa raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Then why go through with this marriage?" Trowa asked her in wonder and Relena realised she had no answer for him and none of herself. Instead she buried her head in Trowa's chest and cried for all the unfairness in the world and Trowa held onto her tightly, wishing there was some way he could take away her pain.

It was Ami's wedding day. It was Mako and Minako's wedding day too but they were getting married later in the day. Ami was to be the first to wed, the first, and so here she was, it was ten minutes until she walked down the aisle and she was kneeling in the bathroom with her head in the toilet.

"Chin up Ami," Minako said to her brushing back Ami's blue hair and Ami gave a weak smile.

"You're getting married you should be happy not…" Mako was chiding her but didn't get to finish as Ami leaned into the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach again. Taking a little break Ami took a deep breath, again trying to smile comfortingly.

"I am happy I'm just so…" Ami didn't get any further as her head disappeared on the toilet seat again and Mako and Minako looked at her then at each other and finished Ami's sentence, "Nervous."

Rei came waltzing into the bathroom with a drink that smelled terrible but she handed it to Ami and urged her to drink. Ami gave Rei a long look before swallowing down the mixture, her face grimacing with distaste.

"Damn Rei, that stuff was potent!" Minako cursed waving the air in front of her nose offended at the smell and Rei smiled taking the empty cup from Ami.

All three girls stared at her waiting for her to run to the toilet but surprisingly Ami smiled widely.

"I feel much better," she assured them and Mako ruffled Rei's hair affectionately.

"Now I know why we keep you around," Mako joked and Rei giggled silently, feeling their excitement flow into her.

"Miss Ami, its time," Rashid was knocking on Ami's door and Ami took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Here we go guys, wish me luck," Ami asked giving them a nervous smile as she led the way to the archway where she could see Quatre waiting for her at the end and her nerves calmed at the sight of him, slightly.

"Luck!" Mako and Minako rattled loudly from where they stood lined up behind Ami, Mako then Minako and then Rei was last.

As the bridal waltz began, Ami turned to bestow on her three best friends a smile of complete happiness before turning and walking into the arms of her future husband.

Mako and Minako's weddings went pretty much the same. Although by the time Mako reached her bridegroom at the altar he had already punched Duo in the eye for making a snide 'Wuffie And Muffie' comment, and Wufei had also threatened the preacher with his katana till the preacher was trembling and stuttered most of the way through the ceremony, much to Wufei's annoyance.

And poor Minako's bridegroom wed her with a black eye and had the audacity to laugh when she tripped over her own train on the way down the aisle. It was strange that Relena didn't make it to any of the three weddings, although Heero was a groomsman at each of the weddings and Rei was the bridesmaid at all three.

So once all three couples were wed and their papers signed it was decided that the reception take place, before Relena and Heero's wedding later that afternoon. Rei excused herself, knowing she wouldn't be needed at Relena and Heero's wedding and not feeling very hungry she retired to her room and curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep knowing that when she woke up, she would no longer be under Heero's protection; she would be alone.


	19. The Silence Chapter 18

AN: No hints to the contents of this exciting chapter! But it is well worth the read! 

Chapter 18 - Winter Wonderland

Rei was woken from her slumber by Duo stumbling into her room. Rei sat up raising her hands in wonder at him, wanting to know what the hell he was doing in her room. Looking at her alarm clock she could see only half an hour had passed since she had fallen asleep.

"Heero wants you to get up and get dressed," Duo said running to Rei's closet and picking out the prettiest dress she owned, a red flowing dress, the same one she had been wearing the day they found her.

Rei didn't move and Duo came over to her and took her hand.

"Please, he asked that you please accompany him for a trip up the mountains," Duo told her earnestly and Rei threw back the covers and stepped out of her bed but she wasn't done with her questioning.

Rei mimed walking down the aisle holding flowers and Duo watched her for a few moments not quite understanding what she meant. He was no Heero but after a few goes Duo got it.

"Oh the wedding, never mind, it's taken care of," Duo assured her dismissively and Rei gave up trying to argue with him. Rei pulled on her coat as Duo all but dragged her through the back entrance to find Heero waiting for her.

Without saying a word he helped her into the front seat of the car, spoke quietly with Duo for a few moments before getting in the driver's seat and starting the drive.

Rei had a million questions she was dying to ask but didn't want to distract him while he was driving. They drove for nearly an hour before Heero finally pressed on the brake bringing the car to a grinding halt. Still he said not one word as he rushed around to open Rei's door and stepping out of the car Rei was awed by the sight of the snow covered mountainside.

It was like a winter wonderland. Dropping her coat into the snow Rei ventured further out into the snowfields. Rei tiptoed through the snow, head titled upward as the cool snowflakes fell on her face. She laughed silently spinning around in a circle enjoying the feeling while Heero stood there watching her. Even as he watched she gave a great sigh and fell backwards onto the snow, making a snow angel with her arms and legs, a wide smile on her face. Heero sat down on a rock a few feet away from her and started to speak what was on his mind knowing she would hear him, she always heard him.

"I want you to be protected while I am away, I found some information regarding Milliadros and I am going to look for him and demand retribution for endangering your life. I know I can't be with you all the time, but…I thought long and hard and I have discovered a way that I would keep you protected and no one would question your being here in Quatre's mansion with the other pilot's wives," Heero said his words slowly not wanting to mess up what he was saying. This was the one and only speech he would ever make, and it was most important that he get it right.

Rei stopped her game alarmed by the seriousness of Heero's words and she frolicked over to him and knelt before him looking up at him curiously. Heero regarded her with a soft gaze wondering how this small little thing, this little wisp of a girl could have changed him so much. With her wide purple eyes, long ebony hair, pale thin face, slim waiflike body, who would have thought she could break the Perfect Soldiers' barriers and make him forget everything. Make him forget his duty and make him change his mission objective without saying a word. Yes, he was ready to not be the Perfect Soldier anymore, he was ready to be free.

"Rei if you were my wife, no one would dare harm you..."

Rei shook her head. No, he couldn't do this, she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him. Rei stood up to back away from the conversation but Heero anticipated her move and grabbed her hands pulling her back down to kneel in front of him and his hands kept hold of her mutilated ones, not caring that they were rough and ugly looking.

"Please just listen, I know that you do not love me," Heero said, his voice turning momentarily harsh as he paused to compose himself.

-That's not true- Rei thought wishing she could express her feelings to him but she stayed silent just watching his mouth as he spoke to her.

"But after all that has been, I had hoped that we are…friends at the very least…I would hope that you would trust in me enough to believe me when I say that this is the best course of action for you, with the protection my name will give you, it will allow you to continue with your task without compromise, I know how much this means to you and I can't stand leaving you without knowing you are protected," Heero continued raising his eyes to watch Rei's reaction, and Rei closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

-What about the others, do they know?- Rei tried as best she could with fluttery hand movements to convey her concern and Heero half smiled, a little embarrassed.

"I told only who I must, Duo I told long ago of my intentions, he was needed in preparing for this day, while I am gone on this mission he will look after you for me, and Minako I gave the task of explaining to everyone that I have taken you for my wife," Heero told her and Rei was amazed that this had been going on and she had known nothing about it.

-And Relena?- Rei performed a curtsy and shrugged her shoulders knowing Heero would understand what she meant.

"Relena I told this morning, she wept bitterly, but wished us the best, Trowa took her back to the Royal Palace."

Rei was silent at this news. Relena, her own dear, sweet daughter. Unintentionally Rei had fallen in love with the man her daughter also loved and Rei had stolen his heart without a single word. Heero pulled out a ring with a simple ruby stone, an engagement ring for her and Rei took the ring in her hand looking at it frowning.

"You need not answer me yet, think about it if you must," Heero said his voice again cold and unfeeling, inside he was dreading what her answer would be, on the outside he wore his mask of cool.

AN: Ooooh How exciting, what will she say to him? Guess you will have to stick around and see!


	20. The Silence Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Secret Wedding 

Rei pursed her lips to consider his offer. Everything in her body told her to say yes but the fact that this was the man her daughter also loved cut Rei deep. What kind of a mother was she, to take away her daughter's love? If things had been different, if Rei hadn't been encased in crystal she would have been able to watch Relena and Heero courting and Relena and Heero would have married and Rei would have proudly stood by as Relena's mother.

But Rei was still young, only twenty-four, it was impossible to comprehend that Relena was her daughter when they were near the same age. Rei herself loved Heero much more than she could possibly have expressed. She loved the way he was silent, and the way he watched her with those intense blue eyes, they way he half smiled when he saw her silently laugh at herself, the way he was always there for her, the way he respected what she was doing even if he didn't know what it was, the way he trusted her when she hadn't said a word to him this whole time.

Rei tilted her head up to look at Heero's impassive face, the blue eyes boring into her own violet eyes, and her heart made the decision for her. Rei raised her left hand with the engagement ring finger prominently displayed and nodded at Heero who half smiled as he took her hand and helped her to her feet. Rei stumbled forward into him and felt strong arms embrace her and hold her tightly. Looking up Rei thought she saw something in Heero's eyes as he bent his head down, his lips searching for hers…

"Rei, Heero, the preacher is ready….woah excuse me," Duo walked onto the scene and stopped dead in his tracks slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed at interrupting such a moment. He had never seen Heero in such a compromising position. His arms were locked about Rei's waist and her body was pressed up against his, they were staring into each other's eyes, with their lips almost touching.

Heero pulled away clasping Rei's hand, and without a word he led the way passed Duo to where a preacher stood waiting for them in front of an altar that was a ruin of something that had once been beautiful. Duo stood by proudly as best man as the simple ceremony was performed. The preacher was quite shaky and Rei hazarded a guess that Duo had brought the poor old man here at gunpoint, after all it was late at night, close to dawn, it wouldn't have been easy to find a willing preacher for a ceremony such as this.

The runaway fiancee of the Princess of Earth and a non-speaking girl from a world that time forgot, thought of as simple because she mutilated herself willingly. Duo happily handed over the rings that Heero had obviously planned beforehand, a simple gold band for himself, and a gold and white gold entwined band for Rei. The preacher shakily asked Heero the questions of matrimony and Heero replied with a strong and firm, I do. Next it was Rei's turn and after there was an awkward moment because Rei couldn't verbally express what she desired Rei nodded pressing her hand first to her heart and then to Heero's. Considering this was enough the preacher quickly pronounced them husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher invited them wiping his brow, glad that the ceremony was over and done with. Heero slowly turned his head to look at Rei's upturned face, her pink lips waiting for his to claim hers. This would be their first kiss. Rei closed her eyes as Heero bent his head and as their lips touched both felt a wave of emotion rush through each other, that same feeling of fire they received whenever they touched. It was their first kiss and lasted longer than either expected, the two were so intent of discovering each other all at once through that brief kiss. Duo was especially embarrassed and had to cough politely twice to get them to break it up.

Saying their goodbyes was the hardest. Rei had to say goodbye to a husband who had only been hers only a few minutes. Heero walked to his car but before he could get in the car Rei was hugging him tightly.

-Come back safe, please promise to come back safe- Rei pleaded in her head and with her hands and as always Heero knew exactly what she was saying.

"I promise I will be back for you," Heero swore and satisfied because Heero was a man of honour she allowed him to get in the car and after looking back at her once he drove the car away leaving Rei with Duo.

"You know Rei I would be more than happy to fulfil Hero's matrimonial duties…" Duo started as a joke but got no further as Rei elbowed him in the stomach twice, the first for being so vulgar and the second because he was newly married to her best friend, it was just wrong of him to say something like that when he should have been devoted to Minako. Duo stumbled away coughing.

"I was joking Rei, jeez learn to ease up," Duo said in way of apology and Rei smiled at him shaking her head.

Wordlessly Duo helped Rei into the car and they drove back in silence, with the radio playing a soft song.


	21. The Silence Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Midnight Rendezvous 

At the mansion it was ever so quiet. Duo helped Rei through the front door and was met by Minako who threw her arms around her comfortingly hugging Rei to her. Duo stood back watching them a silly smile on his face, enchanted by the sight.

-Where are the others?- Rei asked Minako who smiled weakly.

"In their rooms, it is the wedding night after all," Minako winked at her and Rei realised that she had been detaining Minako's new husband from their first night together as man and wife.

A little embarrassed Rei kissed Duo on the cheek, pushing him towards Minako she waved her goodbyes and headed to her room. In her room Rei dressed into her nightgown and crawled into her four poster bed pulling the covers up around her warmly.

-Its my wedding night- Rei reminded herself and she could hardly believe it was true. She was married to a man she had not said one word to, except by her hands it all seemed so unreal, yet the ring on her fourth finger told her it was so.

-Goodnight Heero, wherever you are- Rei said her goodnight's to wherever her new husband was, hoping he would keep safe, and come back to her like he promised. Rei slowly fell asleep remembering how soft Heero's lips had been on hers, and inside she longed for more.

It was close to midnight when Rei heard the door to her room open and close softly. She sat up afraid until she saw familiar cobalt blue eyes in the darkness and her heart began to thump faster.

-Heero, what are you doing here?- Rei asked with her hands, but she realised in the darkness he couldn't see her.

"Rei…I didn't want to leave you yet…it is our first night as man and wife…I want to spend it with you," Heero said and Rei beckoned him towards her and Heero crawled into the bed beside her stiffly. Rei nuzzled into his body, warming him, and Heero felt himself long for Rei as he always did, but this time he did not have to exercise restraint. Rei was his wife. Heero pulled her closer towards him and in the darkness he could see Rei's wide beautiful eyes smouldering with passion. They closed the distance between them, cherishing each other and each other's body for these few precious morning hours. Heero was surprisingly gentle for a solider, his hands on her body were so soft, as they explored every inch of her. Rei in turn touched Heero as he had never been touched before, with so much love, and adoration. Rei knew that when she woke up a few hours from now, Heero would be gone, to where she didn't know and so for these few hours there was none other in this word bar them. No one but Rei and Heero.

Heero dressed quickly, planning to leave before dawn came but as he moved to leave the room he was drawn back to his wife's sleeping form. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. Her ebony hair was strewn about the pillows, one hand tucked under her head and the other across her stomach. Heero bent down to kiss her once more, promising silently that he would return. Heero then turned and left the room closing the door softly behind him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to the wedding night," Heero heard Duo chuckle and Heero turned, flushing a red colour to find Duo standing in the doorway of Minako's room, leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded across his chest smiling knowingly.

"Duo, come back to bed," Minako called from inside and Duo gave Heero a salute and a smile.

"Duty calls, good luck Heero," Duo said nodding his head at the Perfect Soldier before hurrying back to his wife and Heero smiled briefly.

"Goodbye Duo."

The two months passed without disturbance. The newly married couples were settling into married life without any further troubles, they were happy as could be. Except for Rei who had heard no word of Heero and how he fared, she was withdrawn, worried for him, hoping that he was well. The other girls tried to keep her happy, and her spirits up but Rei had no time for that, she was still finishing the last dress, finishing the bodice. She pretty much kept to herself, not wanting to be a burden to the others and she was on a mission to finish the dress as quickly as she could.

And so two months had passed.


	22. The Silence Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - A Medieval Feast 

Ami was wondering through the mansion wondering where her husband had vanished to. Probably to his office, was her deduction as she made a beeline for his office. Ami walked into Quatre's office to find her husband frowning at some documents in his hands but not reading them, he was merely staring into space. Ami walked over to him but he was so deep in thought he didn't even see her at first.

"My love?" Ami asked him touching his hand lightly and Quatre sprang to life, his eyes brightening at the sight of his wife

"Oh Ami, are you having a good day?" he asked her lovingly and Ami nodded.

"Yes although I'm sad you are working it away, what's wrong?" Ami asked seeing that Quatre was still distracted and Quatre rubbed his forehead.

"I'm worried for Rei, Duo is too, he was the one who came to see me, he thinks maybe if we plan an outing it will help to cheer her up, Heero has been gone a long time after all, it must be terrible for her to see us altogether, without Heero there," Quatre said sadly and Ami nodded as she had been thinking the exact same thing. It still amazed her that they thought so alike.

"We are all worried for her, what was so important to Heero that he had to leave his new bride on their wedding day?" Ami asked Quatre, hoping maybe he knew something, but Quatre shook his head.

"I don't know, I think Duo knows but he won't say a word, Minako too, it must be important, if Heero isn't with Rei, then he is doing something to protect her, you saw him around her, there is no way he would let anything happen to her," Quatre pointed out sighing deeply and Ami shrugged hugging Quatre around the neck lovingly.

"Well I think an outing is a great idea, where shall we go?" Ami asked but from the grin that took over Quatre's face Ami knew her husband had already planned it.

"I was thinking a dinner in the woods," Quatre told her and Ami beamed with pleasure.

"How lovely," she commented liking the idea and Quatre pulled her down onto his lap.

"I've already arranged it with Rashid, just have all the girls ready at eight," he invited and Ami showered his face with kisses.

"You're a wonderful man Quatre," Ami giggled as Quatre hugged her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

The four girls dressed beautifully in long flowing dresses, wandered through the woods at dusk admiring the beauty of sunset. Minako was skipping along ahead of everyone humming and laughing.

"How exciting, dinner in the woods, and…sweet mother of god, Duo?" Minako broke off her daydreaming to stare at her husband who was dressed in armour, carrying a helmet under his arm.

"Good day milady, welcome to thy dinner," Duo announced bowing awkwardly and this brought on giggles from the girls who looked at each other as understanding dawned.

They had all been quite confused when the dresses arrived from Quatre, these medieval type dresses that had long dangly sleeves, a tight bodice and a flowing skirt, decorated with jewels and patterned lace. The girls realised they had stumbled onto a Medieval Feast.

"Quatre what is all this?" Ami asked in wonder, falling in love with her husband's creativeness all over again.

"'Tis thy meal my lady, thou art most welcome, for it would be my pleasure to have such lovely ladies as thy goodselves attend," Quatre played his part quite well and Ami laughed and hugged him however uncomfortable as Quatre too was wearing armour.

Mako looked for her husband and shook her head upon seeing him. It must have been decided among the pilots that Wufei had the distinct honour, not of being a knight but of being the king, wearing dark blue leggings with a tunic of deep purple over his chest that came down to his upper thigh. Around his waist was a tight belt holding the tunic together and on his head was a crown that Mako could only assume Quatre had purged from his store of wealth.

"Oh Wufei," Mako said laughing a little as she approached him and Wufei scowled at her.

"Quiet onna, it wasn't my idea," he muttered under his breath and Mako frowned at him jokingly.

"Where's your medieval tongue huh?" she mocked him and Wufei gave her an exasperated look before peering down at his outfit, especially those leggings.

"I dressed up Mako, that should be enough," he said and Mako kissed him quickly.

"But of course it 'tis your majesty," Mako slipped into the role of medieval damsel easily performing a low curtsy. Wufei smiled down at her bent head and with one hand lifted her chin so she was staring up at him, a small smile playing about his lips.

"If I be…thy king…then thee shall be my queen," Wufei attempted medieval tongue and succeeded quite well he thought when his wife laughed throwing her arms around him and giving him a big kiss whispering yes, yes, yes.

Rei looked around half hoping that Heero had come back, but was pleasantly disappointed when Trowa appeared in Heero's place offering Rei his arm.

"Thy keen protectors thought that thee was in need of company and so brought myself to entertain thee," Trowa told Rei who smile grateful that they had been thinking of her and she took Trowa's arm squeezing it. She longed to ask him how Relena fared after the whole wedding debacle but she knew there was no way Trowa would understand her. Only Heero ever truly understood her.

Quatre pressed play on a CD player he had brought to the woods with him and a song started playing and Quatre quickly showed them the steps of a medieval dance he had learned especially for this day. It was a partnering dance as well as a group dance, just as they used to do it back in the day. The girls and guys at first took a little longer to pick it up. Of course Mako and Ami were pros from the word go, and Quatre already knew the steps, but Duo, Minako, Wufei and Rei were so bad they ruined it for the others. Trowa was also very good, and he guided Rei with such ease that Rei felt herself relax more, although her ever watchful eye was on her weaving basket.


	23. The Silence Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Crystal Tokyo 

They were all having such a good time that no one noticed that had received visitors. A group of men dressed all in black and a young man, handsome enough dressed totally in white.

"Bravo, bravo, wonderful dancing," the man in white clapped his hands mockingly as he circled the group, his men closing in.

"Milliadros," Duo breathed in disgust staring at the young man who nodded his head cordially at him. Trowa and Quatre both had identical looks of rage on their faces and Wufei hand was itching for his katana but he had left his weapon at the mansion. Milliadros was smart, he had caught them off guard and they were paying for it. No one had any weapons on them, their modern guns weren't exactly suited for a medieval dinner.

"Relena's brother?" Minako asked looking him over, having heard from Duo the story of Relena's family, and about how they thought Serenity and Endymion were Relena's mother and father. Minako hadn't really believed the story, deep down she knew that wasn't quite right.

"The same, although, I'm not really her brother am I?" Milliadros said snidely strolling over to inspect them all and Minako withered under his gaze. His eyes were so cold and calculating, yet he seemed unbalanced, not all there.

"What do you want?" Mako demanded not one to be intimidated and Wufei pulled her behind him, not wanting Milliadros near his wife. Milliadros walked over to Wufei and Mako smiling at them indulgently.

"I just want what every man wants; power, and you girls are going to give it to me, you are going to show me where the Imperial Silver Crystal is and I am going to use it to take over the world," Milliadros was quite happy to let them know his plan, so confident he was that they wouldn't be able to stop him, no one would be able to stop him. At his words Mako let out a dry laugh.

"You're a fool if you think that you will be able to use the Silver Crystal, only Serenity can use it," Mako told him laughing at his foolishness and Milliadros chuckled, finding her amusing. Wufei had chosen well for his bride.

"True, very true, but as my bride Queen Serenity will have no say"

At his words Ami was disgusted at the very thought that this… disillusioned young man thought he could wed their Serenity.

"You are forgetting one very important thing, Serenity is married to Endymion," Ami scoffed at the absurdity of his plan but Milliadros merely smiled evilly turning his attention to her and Quatre stepped between them glaring at Milliadros daring him to come closer.

"Well once we figure out how to wake them up I am going to kill the good King Endymion and take his place," Milliadros told hem quite simply and Ami gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and Minako reached out a hand to comfort her.

"What makes you think we will help you?" Mako hissed at him from where she was trapped behind Wufei and Milliadros noted that all the girl's bar Rei were protected by their husbands.

Trowa seemed to be so filled with fury that his only focus was on Milliadros. Milliadros looked the lone girl over, dark hair and wild eyes, yes she must be the one everyone was talking about; Heero's wife. They called her a sorceress behind her back, spreading stories of how she cast a spell over Heero. But my Heero had good taste, she was beautiful. Quick as can be he reached over and grabbed Rei, clutching at her throat threateningly cutting off her air supply.

"Rei! Let her go!" Minako cried out, trying to get past Duo to save her friend but Duo held her back, knowing better than to try and reason with Milliadros.

Trowa didn't heed the warning and came running at Milliadros, annoyed at himself for failing to protect Rei. Milliadros held out his palm towards Trowa and the next thing he knew Trowa found himself flying backwards from an invisible force. He landed straight into a tree hitting his head and falling to the ground with a thump, unconscious. Rei turned to look at Milliadros properly and to her horror she saw the crystal that hung on his necklace.

"Yes, I found the Golden Crystal of Earth, I need the Silver Crystal of the Moon to gain full power," Milliadros hissed in Rei's ear and she shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Milliadros gained Serenity's crystal. Milliadros smirked triumphantly and started dragging Rei away and the others allowed the guards to take hold of them and lead them away. Trowa was left behind, still unconscious under the tree. Rei turned back to Minako and looked pointedly at her basket and Minako stopped to grab the basket as she and her captor followed last. After a few metres Milliadros turned to them scratching his head, releasing Rei from his grasp.

"I really am sorry but in case any of you try anything…" Milliadros made a gesture and a flock of flying darts hit Ami, Minako, Mako, Rei, Quatre, Wufei and Duo in the necks and they all fell like flies into a deep sleep.

Milliadros viewed their sleeping bodies and addressed his men.

"I won't be needing the Gundam Pilots, take the women only."

Rei awoke to find herself on a grassy bank where a huge excavation was going on. Looking around her she saw the other girls only were still asleep and like her, their hands and legs had been tied together. Milliadros seemed to notice her waking up and wandered over to kneel beside her.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" he crooned in her ear and despite the feeling of hate running through her she had to admit it was. Milliadros had all but uncovered Crystal Tokyo. All the earth that had covered it was gone and it stood as if new, apart from the fact it was totally encased in crystal. Thinking of crystal Rei looked around for her basket and Milliadros noticed her gaze and smirked.

"Ah yes, the silent one, who weaves all day long, your basket is here, I will return it to you only if you show me where to find the Queen," Milliadros gave her the choice and Rei pursed her lips thinking hard. All her items of clothing had been finished. If she could take them with her and somehow distract Milliadros…

Rei found herself nodding to his request before she could help herself. Milliadros grinned hauling her to her feet and untying her arms and legs.

"And just in case you decide to get all noble, you're friends are coming, if you try anything my men have orders to kill them all," Milliadros said this sweetly but his words were touched with venom. Rei nodded that she agreed although this would make her mission a lot harder. Rei watched as three guards picked up her still sleeping friends and threw them over their shoulders. Please let them wake up in time Rei thought to herself hoping her friends heard her words.

"Lead the way," Milliadros invited her and Rei took a deep breath before doing as she was told.

AN: I'm so sorry, I hadn't realised this story was so stinkin long, but you will be pleased to know, only 5 or so more chapters to go!


	24. The Silence Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - The Final Test

AN: I am posting all the remaining chapter now, enjoy. Something special happens in this chapter!

Rei knew her way through the Crystal Palace with a blindfold on. Rei had them at the door to the throne room before Milliadros could bat an eye. The door to the throne room could only be opened by members of Serenity's court and Rei pressed her palm against the wall near the dor and the electrical system scanned her hand and beeped to acknowledge her acceptance. The doors slid open to reveal a tragically beautiful sight.

Serenity sat upon her throne, so beautiful and still, Endymion was on her right, his hand resting on hers and a little girl was seated on Serenity's right. Like the rest of Crystal Tokyo they were encased in crystal. At the sight of this Rei's eyes began to water as she remembered her last moments here in the throne room before the crystal freezeover.

Milliadros' eyes brightened with joy at the sight of Serenity. There she was, his key to ruling the world, as it should have been. He gestured for his soldiers to put down the other three girls and from the corner of her eye Rei could see that Makoto at least had woken up.

-Mako are you okay-

-Uh, my head feels terrible but at least I'm alive-

-When I give you the signal attack whoever you can, okay? I need you to cause a huge commotion-

-Consider it done-

-Consider what done?- a new voice joined the conversation.

Mako quickly relayed the news to Minako and a hazy Ami who was also just waking up. They both confirmed they understood and Mako used her thunder powers to fry the rope around her hands and inconspicuously she freed her feet. She then set free Minako and Ami, all the soldiers attention was on Milliadros as he circled the royal family with morbid wonder. No one noticed their captives moving.

"Soldier, my hammer if you please," Milliadros invited and a soldier came forward carrying a sledgehammer that Milliadros took smiling widely. Rei's eyes widened when she realised what he planned to do as he advanced on Endymion.

"Goodbye King Endymion," Milliadros said respectfully bowing his head as he raised the SledgeHammer above his head, preparing to destroy the King.

-Now!- Rei screamed in her head and that of the girls and all four of them sprang to life. Rei threw herself at Milliadros pushing him away and due to the weight of the SledgeHammer Milliadros fell backwards. Rei then used her powers to create a wall of fire around the royal family.

Mako used her thunder to stun the soldier nearest to her then she quite easily picked him up and flung him against the nearest crystal wall effectively knocking him out. Due to the commotion more soldiers came running in. Minako quickly did a sweep kick and knocked the legs out from two guards, elbowing both of them in the head. Ami surveyed the scene then created a mist of bubbles to block them all from view while Minako and Makoto lashed out at whoever was closest.

While trying to keep her concentration Rei reached for her basket and took out the small dress. Quick as can be she clumsily threw it over Small Lady's head then reached for the bigger dress. This dress she pulled around Serenity. Lastly Rei grabbed the cape she had made for Endymion but the sound of loud yelling and familiar cries made her turn her head and she saw Duo running into the room to knock out a soldier that had Minako by the throat choking the life from her. Minako fell into Duo's arms momentarily gasping for breath before she was off again attacking other soldiers. Wufei looked like an absolute thundercloud as he reached the soldier who had just socked Makoto in the jaw and Wufei did some unspeakable things to the solider until the solider was nothing but a bloody pulp. Quatre was busy protecting Ami but the cold look in his eyes as he shot whatever soldier came near her showed Rei how truly devoted Quatre was to his wife. This Quatre was different to the polite young man they had come to know and love, this Quatre was a cold hearted solider, and Rei could see why he had been chosen as the leader of the Gundam pilots. Trowa was nowhere to be found, in his place was someone Rei had been waiting two months to see.

-Heero- just saying his name filled her with a joy she couldn't explain.

Her concentration lapsed and she felt someone grab her around her neck.

-Milliadros- she realised she had forgotten to take care of him properly. Heero took one look at what was happening to Rei and pulled out his gun and aimed. He had his orders not to kill Milliadros but Milliadros had dared to put his dirty hands on Heero's wife. Milliadros saw his death in Heero's ice cold eyes and changed his mind releasing Rei and running into the shadows. Rei looked at Heero and saw that because his attention was on her he had forgotten to look behind him and a solder was aiming his gun right at Heero's head. He was going to kill him.

It all seemed to happen so fast. Rei flung the cape behind her and opened her mouth to scream just as the soldier pulled the trigger.

"Heero!" she screamed pointing behind him, her voice soft and coarse from lack of use, but like always he heard her and Heero turned and dodged the bullet as it came ripping through his shoulder and out the other side.

As soon as she had spoken Rei realised what she had done and she saw Milladros turn and flee as the girls and guys had gotten control of the remaining guards who didn't know what to do now that their master had left. Rei let out a great cry of pain and threw herself to the ground, the tears falling from her eyes as she pounded the crystal ground with her small clenched fists, not caring that they bled.


	25. The Silence Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Mission Failed 

-It was all for nothing- Rei realised painfully -I spoke before I could get the last item of clothing on Endymion, I lost my only chance to save them-

In the silence that followed, everyone was watching Rei who's body was racked with sobs from the heart, and Minako, Ami and Mako didn't know what her tears were for, but as they looked at Serenity and Endymion and Small Lady still frozen in crystal it dawned on all of them.

"Her silence, to free them from the crystal Rei had to keep her silence and never speak a word," Ami pieced together correctly and concisely and Mako looked at the rose petals that had fallen everywhere when Rei had thrown the cape.

"And knit gowns and capes from Endymion's favourite flower," Mako deduced and Ami was nodding her agreement.

"It's like some sort of punishment," Minako said, her voice tight as she suddenly realised there was a reason only Rei had been chosen for this task, she was meant to undo what she had done. Could Rei possibly have caused the Crystal Freeze?

Rei could hear the othersenshi commenting about what was going on and Rei knew they were right. It was a punishment, because it was her fault that Crystal Tokyo froze over and it would have to be her undoing that set them all free. But Rei had blown it. It was over. Serenity, Endymion and Small Lady were locked in crystals forever more and it was all Rei's fault.

Rei felt Heero's arms lock around her and for one brief second she felt safe. There was the sound of gasping and exclamations of wonderment followed by harsh words and Heero's grip around Rei's frail body tightened and she felt him take his gun and aim.

"Stay back," Rei heard Heero hiss warningly releasing the safety and cocking the gun.

"I'm her friend you idiot," Rei thought the man who said that seemed vaguely familiar, it was a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"I said stay back," Heero repeated unfazed and Rei felt him tighten his grip on her even more. It felt like he wouldn't let her go.

"Rei!"

That was a voice Rei would never forget.

"Odango?"

Rei ventured to lift her head from Heero's shoulder and saw Serenity's smiling face looking down at her, Heero's gun pressed to her temple. Rei pulled away from Heero, and just stared at Serenity's beautiful face. Heero saw that Rei knew this girl and so put away his gun and stepped back, grasping at his bullet wound. Rei couldn't help it. She burst into a fresh batch of tears and threw herself at the feet of her princess, the tears running down her face and Rei clutched at Serenity's dress.

"Serenity, I'm so sorry," Rei whispered over and over again and Serenity shook her head smiling, kneeling so that she and Rei were at face level.

"Rei I forgive you a thousand times over, I love you always," Serenity said benevolently and Rei sniffed back her tears as Serenity pulled her to her feet and the other girls crowded around all trying to hug Serenity at the same time, crushing Rei between them. Serenity let out a tinkle of laughter and Rei pulled away to see Endymion carrying Small Lady watching them. Rei gave a half wave and both Endymion and Small Lady waved back at her sweetly.

Heero and the other pilots gathered together realising in awe that this was the Neo Queen Serenity. And Neo Queen Serenity was pregnant.

"So Relena…" Duo said breaking off as Relena walked into the throne room, her mouth agape at the scene that fell before her.

"What's going on here?…Oh my God," Relena fell short at the sight of Serenity, who looked like something of an angel. Serenity saw her and smiled widely, knowing at once who this child was.

"Its Relena isn't it? My you have grown up to be beautiful just as I had imagined a child of my senshi would," Serenity said stroking her enlarged stomach and Relena took in Serenity's words slowly.

"A child of your senshi? I'm not your daughter?" Relena asked and Serenity shook her head once again affectionately rubbing her belly.

"No, my second child still sleeps in my belly, I still have a month before my son will greet this world,"

"Then who is my mother?" Relena asked looking at the remaining four senshi and Minako shrugged, looking at Ami, who looked to Makoto who looked at Rei and Rei had nowhere else to look, she had to stare straight into her daughter's eyes and finally face up to the truth.

"I am," Rei said and Relena's eyes widened in shock, and as her eyes fluttered Trowa raced to catch her as she fainted.

Rei didn't dare look at Heero's face. She didn't want to see what he thought of all this. To see the betrayal and disappointment in her eyes would kill her. Serenity took a deep breath looking about her in wonder.

"I think that it is time," she said gently and Quatre frowned.

"For what?" he asked quite innocently and Serenity smiled widely.

"To free Crystal Tokyo."

"No," Minako whispered under her breath knowing what this meant. They would regain their memories, they would finally learn what had happened that night. They were all apprehensive and Minako didn't want to hear it. Whatever she learned would change her life as it was now. And she wanted her life to stay the same. She wanted to stay with Duo forever.

"I must Minako, it is my destiny, but first, we must all remember what happened that night," Serenity said her face showing darkness for a moment and Rei felt the shame and humiliation come upon her. Now everyone would know what a fool she had been.

"Please Serenity no," Rei begged and Serenity kissed her friend's forehead lovingly.

"Fear not Rei, what happened was all part of fate, our destiny, what happened in the past stays in the past, I will not love you less, and neither will the others," Serenity promised taking Rei's hand and with her other hand Rei pulled out the Silver Imperial Crystal.

"I kept this safe for you as I promised," Rei said handing it over and Serenity smiled graciously at her.

"I knew you would," she said then she concentrated causing the crystal to levitate and a bright pink light touched the forehead of all the senshi as they were taken back to that night, so long ago.


	26. The Silence Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - On a Night So Long Ago 

They were taken back to that night. They were all in the throne room, Serenity was sitting on her throne, with Endymion and Small Lady beside her and her usual cheerful face was solemn.

"I command you to tell me what you are hiding," Serenity demanded and Minako stepped forward, her face cold with calmness.

"We cannot do that your majesty," Minako replied coolly and Serenity stood to her feet to impose her demand more forcefully.

"Minako I am commanding it as your Queen!"

"As your head protector I am overruling your command," Minako said easily and calmly and Serenity took the few steps off her dais and fell to her knees.

"Then as my friend please tell me," Serenity resorted to begging and Minako turned away not wanting to see her Great Queen beg.

"I can't Serenity," Minako whispered sorrowfully and Serenity looked to Ami, who stood there inbetween Makoto and Rei, her lips quivering with emotion.

"Ami, Ami please," Serenity pleaded and Ami looked away from Serenity's face so full of sincerity and honesty.

"No, I can't," Ami replied in a small voice and Serenity crawled closer to Makoto who took an involuntary step backwards her shoulders heaving with the effort not to break down.

"Mako, don't you hide from me," Serenity asked and Mako shook her head.

"I can't say, I could never say," Mako said breathlessly and Serenity turned to the last remaining senshi, knowing that Rei had always been her friend. Rei had always been the truthful one.

"Rei, Rei after all we have been through together, please tell me," Serenity looked into Rei's eyes so sincerely, so sweetly, so honestly.

"Serenity…" Rei's voice cracked and her resistance against telling her Queen wavered slightly.

"Don't you tell her Rei, don't you dare," Minako hissed at Rei, hurrying to grab Rei's arm and shake some sense into her.

"Rei, I am begging you," Serenity pleaded her hand reaching up to grip Rei's own hand and Rei knelt down to Serenity and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't want to know Serenity," Rei said surely but Serenity nodded.

"Yes I do, I do, oh Goddess I want to know what is so terrible that you must hide from me, am I that terrible a person?" Serenity begged and Rei gave in, her heart too pained to restrain her hurt any longer. Thoughts of Relena came racing through her brain, thoughts of her baby girl, and the man that Rei loved more than life, all the pain she felt came pouring out of her now.

"You really want to hear? You really want to hear that yesterday I gave birth to a baby girl? You really want to hear that I had to give my child away because as a senshi we are not permitted to wed and have families of our own? Or do you want to hear about Mako's drinking problem and the time she nearly drunk herself to death andAmi had to pump out her stomach. Or maybe you want to hear about Ami's suicide attempts? Do you want to hear all about that? About how she was so devastated after Motoki's death that she sliced her skin under her clothes where you couldn't see to take away the pain she felt? Or do you want to hear about Minako and Endymion's affair, you want to hear all about that don't you? About how they sneak into the garden shed every week..."

"Rei! Shut up!" Minako screamed at her and Rei turned on her best friend, her eyes wild.

"I'm sick of lying! I'm sick of this! I wish we had never met! Then I would have been with my baby girl and he…" Rei broke off as tears started to flow like a waterfall and she fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. Rei felt warm and gentle hands on her shoulders and she could smell Serenity's sweet perfume.

"It was his wasn't it, Y…" Serenity asked in that gentle voice of hers and Rei turned on Serenity with eyes of fire.

"Don't you say his name, he's dead because of you, you killed him, by taking my life away from me you killed him," Rei said getting to her feet advancing on Serenity threateningly.

"Rei I…" Serenity tried to say something but Rei didn't want to hear it. Her pain had consumed her fully.

"Murderer!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs and Serenity back away shaking her head.

"Rei please, stop speaking like that," Serenity asked of her but Rei didn't stop.

"I hate you," Rei said, her voice full of anger and resentment.

"Rei, take that back please," Serenity pleaded in a small voice but Rei's eyes burned with a fire that could not be contained.

"I wish I had never become a senshi."

Serenity looked like Rei had stabbed a knife through her stomach. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. She reached to her bow and took out the Silver Crystal, her eyes full of sadness.

"If you don't want to be a senshi, then I release you," Serenity said her voice shaking with emotion and she threw the crystal to the ground, letting it shatter into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

As soon as the Crystal hit the ground everyone could see it, the crystal pieces were spreading ice crystal over everything freezing it in Crystal. Serenity sat back on her throne calmly and Endymion looked over at her placing a hand on hers his eyes apologising for all that he had done and Serenity looked over at him smiling lovingly as she reached over and squeezed his hand. Small Lady was looking from Rei back to her mother not knowing what to make of all this.

"Rei what have you done?" Ami breathed rushing out onto the balcony and the others followed her watching as the crystal began spreading freezing people as they went about their daily business.

"We have to protect the Queen," Minako said running back inside the throne room and Serenity turned sad eyes to her friend shaking her head.

"You can't stop it, what's done is done," Serenity said sadly, her voice sad and Rei felt the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Odango, I…" Rei didn't know what she could possibly say to her. Serenity turned her sad blue eyes to Rei and shook her head whispering,

"Oh Rei."

Minako and Makoto grabbed hold of Rei and started dragging her from the throne room knowing they had to try and do something but Rei didn't want to go. There was so much she had to say to Serenity.

"Odango!" Rei screamed out as they dragged her from the room and Serenity was heard to cry as the doors to the throne rooms slid shut. Minako dragged Rei to the foyer of the palace and stood her up straight.

"Get it together Rei, we have to do this," Minako hissed taking out her wand and the others did the same, none could look Rei in the eyes.

"Mercury Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Mars Power!"

Beams of light shone from their wands and joined in the air and they could all see clearly the battle of their light against the crystal. The crystal would not be deterred, they weren't strong enough, not without Serenity.

"Its not enough, we don't have enough power, not without Serenity," Ami said wincing in pain as she struggled to keep her concentration and power but Minako gave up as her eyes sought Rei's and Minako's small voice asked,

"Oh Rei what have you done?"

Rei couldn't answer and the four of them could only stand there as the crystal engulfed then and froze them where they stood.

Trapped inside the crystal Rei's mind heard Serenity's voice in her head.

-Isn't this what you wanted Rei?-

-No, I didn't want this, I'm so sorry Odango-

-Save us Rei, only you can save us-

-How? Tell me what I must do and I will do it-

-You mouth has doomed us, your silence will save us, when you get free you must not speak a word, if you do Endymion, Small Lady and I will be doomed forever, you must pick roses and with your hands weave them together to make dresses for Small Lady and I and a cape for Endymion, when the thorns pierce your skins and cause you to bleed, still you must not make a sound, once they are all finished, bring the clothes to us, tell no one why you are doing this task or you will fail, if you have done as I have said, everything in Crystal Tokyo will be well, I will give you the Silver Crystal, keep it safe for me-

Rei felt something warm and beautiful enter her heart and Rei felt what it was to possess the Silver Crystal.

-I accept Serenity and I will keep the Silver Crysl safe until you awaken, but when will we be free?-

-You will be freed years from now, so sleep Rei, sleep well, you have much work ahead of you-


	27. The Silence Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - The Choice: Love or Duty 

After hearing Rei and Serenity talk the girls finally regained consciousness and Rei closed her eyes and fell back into Heero's waiting arms as she passed out, sensing rather than seeing that the other girls had also fainted. Serenity fondly gazed upon her unconscious senshi then looked to the men who were holding them. Quatre scooped Ami up in his arms as he had the first day he had seen her and the others did the same.

"I am going to take them home to recover, this has been a trying day for all of us," Quatre said and Serenity nodded her head in agreement looking to Endymion who came to stand beside her, Small Lady clinging to his hip.

"Is Rei okay?" Small Lady asked curiously and Endymion looked at Heero, who was protectively bundling Rei to his chest and Endymion smiled.

"Yes bunny, I think she is now," Endymion said and Serenity rested her head ono his shoulder.

Quatre had arranged for cars to pick them up and Heero, and Duo carried Rei and Minako in one car, the Crystal Family went in another car, Quatre and Ami in one car and in the last car Trowa and Wufei with Relena and Makoto. Once they reached the mansion, the girls were deposited in the library, Relena upstairs in her room, and everyone else went to talk in the dining room.

Minako was the first to wake up. She cracked out the kink in her neck then crawled over to Ami and nudged her awake. Ami moaned as her eyes fluttered open and Makoto shifted, waking at the sound of Ami's voice. The three of them then crawled over to where Rei lay, flat on her back, her body shaking, and wet with sweat.

"Rei, are you okay?" Minako whispered reaching out to touch Rei's sweating forehead but Rei didn't wake up. Minako shared worried looks with Makoto and Ami who both shrugged their confusion.

"Nooo!" Rei screamed out loud frightening the other girls as she sat straight up struggling to take deep breathes.

Rei looked around her wildly and when she saw her friends worried faces and calmed down slightly allowing Minako's arms to encircle her shoulders and Mako grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

"Rei what did you see?" Ami asked placing a soft hand on Rei's shoulder and Rei shook her head.

"My children, our children, the war…" Rei started mumbling to herself dropping her head into her hands.

"What war?" Mako pressed but Rei didn't answer.

"Our children?" Minako repeated confused and Rei sighed deeply.

"I…never mind…I don't know what it means."

Minako kissed Rei's forehead, feeling for their little psychic. It was so hard on Rei. Rei had once told her that the things she saw were very vague. Her visions could have been of the past, or of the future, or an eventuality that may not even occur if certain steps are taken. Ami looked around and noticed there was no one else in the room.

"Where's Serenity?" Ami asked her voice becoming a little panicky and Minako stood up helping Rei and Makoto to their feet.

"Let's go find her," Minako said decidedly and Rei closed her eyes, thinking of Heero.

"They are in the dining hall."

As the girls approached the dining hall, they could hear people talking. No; they weren't talking, people were arguing and the girls stopped to listen.

"We plan to return home as soon as possible, I have many crystals to melt, and my people to free, and when my court is finally reassembled…" that was Serenity's voice speaking and they could hear the rumble of their husbands voices.

"Your court? The onnas?" Wufei asked gruffly and Mako pressed a hand to her heart, hearing in his voice a waver of emotion she had never heard before.

"Yes of course they are coming with me, they would never leave me alone, they were destined to protect me," Serenity said surely and Wufei was heard to curse loudly and expressively.

"But…Queen Serenity, we were but married two months gone," Quatre put into the conversation and there was a long silence.

"Oh, I see," Serenity finally said and they could all just imagine her shrugging as she replied quite happily, "well then, the choice is theirs, I will love them no matter what"

Ami chose that moment to walk into the room and Quatre was by her side in a moment reaching for her.

"Ami…" he said ready to ask her to stay with him forever but Ami pressed her finger to his lips silencing him before he could ask. She knew if he asked, she would not be able to do her duty.

"I'm going Quatre, I'm sorry," Ami said, the tears spilling from her eyes and Quatre tried to grab her hand to plead with her but Ami wriggled out of his reach and went to stand behind Endymion.

"Ami please," Quatre pleaded but Ami couldn't meet his eyes.

"I can't Quatre, its my destiny."

Quatre took his rejection like the gentleman he was and slunk off to a corner, silent, his lip quivering slightly, but he managed to keep himself together. Trowa came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but Quatre could only stare at Ami who refused to meet his eyes as she moved to stand behind Serenity.

Wufei thought he would try his luck next, hoping he would get a better result than Quatre. Makoto's heart near dropped into her boots as she realised the difficult choice she would have to make.

"Onna…Mako…stay," Wufei pleaded in his simple way and Makoto wanted to be so strong, but at the open look in his eyes, Makoto broke down.

"I'm sorry, so sorry but I can't," Makoto turned away and ran to bury her head in Ami's shoulder and Ami stroked her hair trying to comfort the girl. Wufei didn't beg. He was too proud to beg. He merely bowed his head and backed away.

Duo came forward last. He was afraid. He had lost Hilde, and from the look of it he was about to loose Minako as well.

"Minako?" Duo asked softly going over to his wife and Minako allowed him to take her hand, but she didn't look at him, and she didn't say a word and Duo shook her hands again trying to get her to speak to him, "Minako"

"I'm staying," Minako said surely looking to Duo's eyes and Duo nearly died with happiness and disbelief.

"What?" he asked needing her to say it again and Minako hugged him.

"I'm staying, Rei will understand," Minako said turning to look at Rei and Rei nodded.

"Yes I understand."

Serenity smiled warmly at Minako, and then fondly, yet a little sadly at Makoto and Ami before she turned her blue eyes on Rei who was staring at Heero. Heero stood by the window, not looking at anyone.

"And you Rei what will you do?" Serenity asked and Rei sighed deeply walking over to Heero to take his hand. It felt cold in her fingers.

"I have to go back, and when I am gone you will move on with your life, that's the way the story ends Heero, I'm sorry," Rei said her voice shaking with sadness and Heero grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I waited for months to hear your voice, I did not expect those words to be the first that passed your lips," he said softly, but Rei shook her head.

"Heero, you know your destiny is here protecting your princess, mine is elsewhere protecting my princess," her words rung true to both of them, and Rei hugged Heero tightly whispering in his ear so only he could hear, "and those weren't the first words I spoke to you."

"No, you saved my life, I'll not forget that," Heero said and brushing his lips across hers briefly before he stalked from the room.

Quatre threw a forlorn glance Ami's way and followed, with Wufei and Trowa in tow. Duo looked at his ladylove and Minako smiled regretfully as she kissed her best friends in the world goodbye.

"This is goodbye then," Minako said sadly staring at the best friends she had ever known and Rei smiled.

"Its never goodbye, not for us," Rei said surely and Serenity nodded her agreement.

"You can visit whenever you like, I don't know what we would do without our Goddess of Love," Serenity assured her and Minako smiled winningly.

"I promise I will visit many times," she said then disappeared with Duo to follow the other Gundam Pilots. Serenity turned to her three remaining senshi and noticed that there were tears in all their eyes.

"My senshi, my best friends in the world, are you sure this is the choice that you want to make? You can make the choice Minako made with no regrets for I will always love each and every one of you," Serenity said this to her three senshi and Ami sniffled a little covering her mouth with her hand.

"But how can we protect you if we live so far away? In an attack you would be without us, we wouldn't be able to protect you from here while you are in Crystal Tokyo," Makoto said sensibly brushing away her tears wanting to be strong for her princess.

"We will find another way," Serenity tried to tell them but Rei shook her head. A lifetime ago, Rei had thought for years to try and find a way for her to be with the man she loved and protect her princess and his princess at the same time. Rei hadn't been able to come up with an answer. Nothing had changed in this lifetime either. Rei had her princess and her husband had his, it wouldn't work. Makoto and Ami were only just beginning to discover the pain and hardship of separation, they were beginning to understand how Rei had felt back then.

"No Serenity, there is no other way, not for us, we will always stand by you," Rei said honestly, still feeling guilty for her betrayal that had happened oh so many years ago.

"Always," Ami seconded Rei's claim in a small voice and Serenity smiled fondly at them as she went to join Endymion and Small Lady on the couch.

"Oh my senshi, I fear you love me too much," Serenity told them and her now three sensih bowed their heads and disappeared to their rooms to pack and make ready for their trip home.


	28. The Silence Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Goodbye 

Rei, Ami and Makoto trudged up the stairs to their rooms and packed their belongings as quickly as can be. They could hear Minako's voice in the garden comforting Wufei and Quatre. Rei wasn't surprised to see Heero waiting for her in her room. They had so much to say to one another. He had so many questions he needed to know the answer to. Rei sat on her bed and waited for him to speak and Heero paused a few moments gathering his thoughts before speaking.  
"Rei, when you first saw me, I reminded you of him didn't I? I reminded you of Relena's father?" Heero asked his voice soft and Rei nodded.

"Yes, you remind me of him very much, but you are different in your special way, he was my past, you were my future," Rei said a little remorsefully as she remembered that there was no future for the both of them.

"And now?" Heero persisted and Rei's sad violet eyes gazed up at him with a sadness Heero felt inside his heart.

"You too are my past."

Heero looked at Rei, and his mouth opened as if he had more to say but instead he closed his mouth, turned on his heel and left the room. As soon as he left, Rei left her facade of strength fall and she pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry for she had driven away the man she loved.

Rei was nearly finished packing when there was a knock on the door. Rei knew there was only one other person who would need to talk to her before she left. Rei opened up the door to reveal Relena's slim figure. Rei bowed her head and let Relena into the room. Relena stood just inside the door and watched as Rei went back to packing.

"So you're my mother," Relena stated looking Rei up and down closely. It had taken Relena a few hours to come to grips with the reality that the ebony haired beauty who had wed Heero was the mother she had been searching for. The woman who had taken the man Relena had loved since she was a teenager was her own mother. Relena didn't know what she felt right now.

"Yes," Rei whispered and Relena ventured to sit on the edge of Rei's bed watching Rei pack, not believing that just when they had found each other Rei was leaving.

"Tell me about him," Relena pleaded suddenly and Rei's eyes filled with sadness as Relena begged, "tell me about my father."

Rei had known this conversation would be coming since she had first seen Relena that day at Quatre's mansion and still she was unprepared. Rei took a few moments to gather her memories and then began the story.

"Your father, was a protector of a Princess from a different universe. Here the girls and I were called senshi, well in your father's universe they were called Starlight's and your father's name was Yaten. He was handsome and smart, talented, his hair was as long as yours a pale white colour. You have his eyes, not the colour, but the same look, I can't explain it, but every time I look at you, I feel like I am looking at him. I first met him when I was seventeen when he and his two comrades came looking on Earth for their Princess. We never really spoke then, he was dedicated to his mission and I was too busy protecting Serenity to worry about anything else. I think he also found me a bit tedious. I was in high school, impressionable, a little silly, and they were so mature for their age, different to other boys. I guess you could say i was in awe of him. They found their princess and returned home. I didn't see him again until I was twenty-two, the year after Crystal Tokyo had been created. They came on a diplomatic mission and spent close to six months with us and in that time Relena, I fell in love. He was everything I ever wanted. The perfect man. It was strange because he was always so quiet and at first we fought a lot because I found him so snobby, but when you look past outside appearances Relena, you fall in love with the person inside. Its so hard to put into words how wonderful he was Relena, I have only my memories. But I knew our love was doomed from the start. Senshi couldn't fall in love. But Yaten, he was the eternal optimist. He promised me he would find a way but when the six-month mission was over he was gone. Six months later he returned with news. He would be living at the Crystal Palace from now on as a diplomat for his planet. I couldn't have been more overjoyed but the other girls weren't so sure. All of them have suffered terribly Relena, you have to understand that before you judge them for what they did and their part in this story. They have loved and lost more times than any of them would care to remember, and much more than any normal person could possibly stand. They didn't approve of your father and I, Yaten and I were an anomaly that couldn't last forever. Minako especially didn't agree, she just seemed to know it would end badly. But life was wonderful for one perfect year. Yaten and I were in love and we were together, and we thought it could last forever. We were wrong. We never told Serenity about us, the senshi and falling in love. We never brought the subject of us getting married up with her and I guess with all the work to be done, Serenity didn't notice. We didn't want her to worry. We all love her so much, we hated to cause her any pain. Yaten and I knew it was forbidden but when you are in love, really in love, you don't care. But one day I found myself pregnant, I was pregnant with you Relena. Yaten was overjoyed, he had it planned in his head that we would marry and raise you together but that wasn't to be. Where would we raise you? His planet or ours? Either way one of us would have to abandon our duty to our princesses. His comrades found out and disapproved to put it nicely. They arranged with Minako a safe haven where I would have you and then leave you and they would take Yaten back to their home planet and Yaten and I were ordered to forget each other. But your father, stubborn as he was wouldn't hear of it. He escaped their custody the night before he was meant to return home and he…oh God Relena I was standing right there below him unable to do anything…he threw himself off the main balcony and landed where I was standing arguing with the other girls about keeping you. Yaten told me once that he would rather die than be parted from me. As he fell he screamed out, "For you Rei," and then…it was over, Yaten was dead and my soul was lost. After his death you were the only thing that kept me going. The thought that a part of Yaten was growing inside me filled me with enough hope not to try and join Yaten in peaceful death. But I couldn't keep you, I tried to keep you, but I couldn't. I kept this when I had to leave you," Rei pulled out a scrap of cloth, well worn and Relena looked at it raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"A part of your baby blanket, so I could always feel you near me," Rei admitted and Relena felt her eyes fill with tears. Her mother had cared about her. Relena took the cloth tenderly in her hands and looked up at Rei wondering why on earth she was leaving.

"Why don't you stay with Heero, he is your husband and he loves you?" Relena asked and Rei shook her head sadly, a wry smile of knowing touched her lips.

"Why don't you marry Trowa, he is your friend and he loves you?" Rei countered and Relena shrugged blushing deeply.

"I guess we are both afraid to do the things that would cause us the most joy for fear of our duty," Relena replied and Rei focused her eyes on Relena as a thought crossed her mind.

"You heard me that day didn't you? The day when Heero was hurt, when I sent the message to the girls, you heard it," Rei asked and Relena looked a little embarrassed to have been caught out.

"Yes."

"You inherited my gift for telepathy, while I am away I will help you enhance your skills and teach you all I know, after all you are my daughter," Rei said smiling fondly at Relena seeing in her daughter the man she once loved.

"And you are my mother," Relena said softly and slowly and a little unsurely they approached each other and hugged. Uncomfortably at first and then they both relaxed a little and laughed, breaking apart.

"Okay this is really weird," Relena giggled and Rei laughed too.

"Agreed."

"Did you want to take these?" Relena asked taking things off Rei's dresser and Rei looked at her daughter and smiled thankfully nodding.

Rei was just about finished packing when Relena reached out and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Rei?"

"Yes?" Rei replied looking down at her daughter lovingly and Relena had a look of sadness on her face.

"You will come and visit, and let me get to know you, won't you?" Relena asked and Rei impulsively hugged her daughter again this time neither felt the weird feelings they had felt before. They felt completely happy.

"Of course," Rei promised kissing Relena's forehead and mother and daughter remained like that for a long time, until Ami came in telling them it was time to leave.


	29. The Silence Epilogue

Epilogue - Happily Ever After 

AN: Sorry everyone! I tried to post this the same time as the last chapter but my computer broke down on me, damn technology! LOL but I'm so happy you all knew i couldn't leave my story with a sad ending, especially a Rei/Heero story! Ta daa! Its a happy ending...however lame it ended up lol!

Rei was in the Crystal Gardens pushing Yaten along in the pram admiring the beauty of the gardens, particularly the roses. Yaten seemed to have nodded off to sleep so Rei laid out a blanket on the grass placing a sleeping Yaten on top of it. He looked so lovely in his sleep, it was when he was like this Rei thought of his father. Rei wandered to a stone bench and took a seat, taking out a small book and flicking to where she had been up to. After a few minutes she became aware that she was being watched.

"Who's there?" Rei asked turning around and Rei was floored by the sight of someone she hadn't seen in one year.

"Rei…" her visitor breathed and Rei stood up the book dropping to the ground unnoticed by either.

"Heero, I don't believe it," Rei said in wonder staring at his handsome face. His hair had grown a bit longer but he hadn't changed.

"I came to be with you Rei," Heero said honestly taking her hand and Rei could have melted. It was too good to be true, she didn't want to believe it.

"Why? I'm not your duty," Rei asked and Heero pulled her close to him, holding onto her tightly as he had done that day.

"Being with you Rei, I need no other duty, I want to stay here with you," Heero confessed and Rei looked up into Heero's eyes and knew what he said was true. She felt the same in her heart. She had been slowly dying this past year without him.

"Oh Heero," Rei sighed her head titled upwards waiting to receive his lips.

It was then that Yaten started crying and Rei broke away from Heero to tend to her son, and Heero seemed to notice that Rei had a child.

"You had a baby?" he asked in disbelief and Rei cringed at the accusing tone in his voice. There he was jumping to conclusions.

"Yes, his name is Yaten," Rei said calmly and Heero seemed to be confused. The look on his face showed that he felt as though he had been betrayed by her.

"And the father, do I know him?" Heero asked in a tight voice. his eyes showing murderand with Yaten in her arms Rei turned to the man who was still her husband and smiled.

"Of course you do Heero, you're the father," Rei said quite simply and the news shocked Heero so much that he stumbled backwards and sat on the stone bench Rei had vacated moments before.

"I'm a father," Heero repeated Rei's words and Rei laughed taking a seat beside him, nursing Yaten on her lap.

"Yes, of a beautiful son, here see him," Rei invited him, holding out Yaten to Heero, but Heero merely stared at the child in awe.

"I have a son," he said as though he could scarcely believe it.

"We have a son Heero," Rei amended his words depositing Yaten into his father's arms for the first time and the sight of Heero holding his son, brought the tears flowing from her eyes. She had prayed for this moment. Heero held onto Yaten gently, staring at his tiny face in wonder.

"My son," he breathed and Yaten gave a gurgle on contentment.

"What of Quatre and Wufei?" Rei asked thinking of her friends and Heero smiled, feeling that she already knew.

"Wufei came with me, Quatre is on his way as are Duo and Minako, they miss you all very much," he said and Rei smiled widely.

"I missed them and you," Rei said pecking him on the cheek but stayed close to him when he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Never leave me again for so long," he asked in a ragged voice Rei hugged Heero tightly.

"I swear it."

"Isn't this wonderful, all of us under the same roof!" Serenity gushed at the dinner table delighted to have the Gundam Pilots minus Trowa over at the same time. Their arrival and presence had quite pleased and shocked their wives, with whom they had not had a chance to speak to privately since they arrived. They had not spoken in a year, the girls had thought it best not to drag out their separation and so had refused to return the pilots calls. Rei and Heero had introduced their child Yaten to the other pilots and Duo and Minako had gushed their joy over him, Minako rubbing her own belly for she would soon be giving birth to a daughter she would name, Aphrodite. Ami was staring at Quatre like he had grown a third nose and Makoto was staring at Wufei as though she were looking at an illusion, the two girls had often dreamed of their husbands this past year to see them here in the flesh, was more than a dream come true. The two men in question however, did not even react to the stares their wives were giving them, despite having not seen them or having any contact with them for a year.

"Not for long unfortunately," Quatre replied to the queen a little intimidated by all the food that the Queen was piling onto her plate with great relish.

"We promised Vice Minister Darlian we would return by midnight," Duo said, although from the glint in his eye Rei could sense that he wasn't going back. This whole year Rei's powers had grown so strong. She could tell when people were lying, when they were telling the truth, and sometimes she could sense their future, and Rei could feel that Duo's future was not returning with the others, it was staying here in Crystal Tokyo.

"Well Quatre, I believe you have something to tell us," Endymion invited him nodding in his direction, discreetly wiping the sauce from his wife's pretty mouth and Rei smirked inwardly. How she had missed their Queen, even after a year, Rei still couldn't get enough of Serenity's childlike behaviour.

"Yes, we have all been thinking and together with Vice Minister Darlian we have come up with an agreement that if suits your majesty we think will be a solution to our marriage problems," Quatre announced and Makoto and Ami snapped to attention looking from each other, to Serenity, to Rei, to Minako, then to Quatre.

"I'm all ears Quatre," Serenity told them winking at her two senshi and Makoto and Ami relaxed, slightly.

"You must at all times have four protectors, and our princess must have four protectors as well as Trowa her personal bodyguard, but who is to say that we cannot fill in for the missing senshi? If you would be agreeable Queen Serenity, we would like to suggest that Minako and Duo and Rei and Heero remain here with you protecting you, and myself, Ami, Wufei and Makoto return to protect Vice Minister Darlian, that way you will always have four protectors at any given time, Rei and Minako will be senshi and you will have two Gundam's under your command," Quatre gave them the suggestion proudly, and simply, and Rei's mouth dropped open. The idea was good, and it would work. Rei could feel it, the plan would work.

"Quatre, I think it is a very good idea, but I foresee a problem," Serenity finally said after a long pause and Quatre's face fell.

"And that is?" Quatre enquired and Serenity grinned cheekily as she responded.

"You haven't asked your wives about it yet!"

Wufei stood up and for the first time since their arrival he looked at his wife and Makoto nearly melted when she looked into his honest eyes. He came over to her side of the table and knelt in front of her. Makoto could have wept at how humble he was, so unafraid to show his emotions in front of his colleagues and their friends.

"My onna, what say you?" Wufei finally spoke and Makoto couldn't speak, she could only nod her head as her tears started falling and she buried herself in his waiting arms. Quatre came to stand by his wife taking her hand and kissing it lovingly.

"And Ami what do you say?" Quatre asked and he had barely finished speaking before Ami was out of her chair and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I say yes!" Ami gushed happily and Quatre swung his wife around in his arms kissing her affectionately.

"Oh how exciting, we are finally all happy!" Serenity said leaning over and taking Endymion hand and he squeezed her hand tightly, as Minako and Duo shared a loving hug, and Duo caressed her belly delightfully.

"Yes Serenity, we will be happy, I can see it," Rei said this surely hugging Yaten to her chest as she leaned back into Heero's arms and everyone beamed widely, believing her words. There would be happiness for all from now on.

AN: Don't fret, i am working on the sequel, it will be a story about their children and the war that Rei saw in her mind when she woke up after they all remembered what happened in Crystal Tokyo. Our children...the war...it will be called The War of Silence i think.


End file.
